A Victorian Fairytale
by starlightdog5
Summary: He was insufferable, most certainly not a gentleman, and she wanted nothing to do with him. Yet fate keeps bringing them together and Emma begins to feel her will dwindling the more he tries to charm her. But she should have known Mr. Killian Darcy would not so easily be dissuaded. (Captain Swan, loosely based off Pride and Prejudice)
1. Chapter 1

Emma sighed contently as she leisurely turned the page of her book, her eyes immediately devouring the first sentence. If only her life could always be so peaceful. All she needed was the warm fire that kissed her skin, the leather worn book the fed her imagination, and the soft quilt to that wrapped so perfectly around her body it was as if they were made for each other.

Peace, however, was very hard to come by in this house.

"Emma! Emma! Emma!"

She squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to God above the door of the parlor wouldn't open. If she just stayed quiet then Ruby would think she was somewhere else, maybe outside or in town….

"_Emma!_"

The door flung open with such force that Emma's body jolted in surprise, her book falling right from her hands. It landed with a soft thud on the ground, closing as it did, making Emma loose what page she had been on. She sent her sister a glare as she bent down to pick it up. "_What_?"

The brunette gave her a face splitting grin. "Someone's moved into Netherfield Park!"

As if such news warranted her to be running around the house screaming. Emma was about to tell her so when Ruby continued on in a excited breath, "But not just _someone_. A very young, handsome, and _rich _someone."

Oh, so that was what the young girl bouncing on her feet. A man. While such things didn't really pick at Emma's fancy the same couldn't be said to the rest of her family. Well, maybe not so much her father who'd rather stayed locked up in a room with a good book just like herself. But for her other sisters and mother? It seemed eligible men and potential husbands were the only topics they could talk about.

Then there was the eldest Bennet sister, who wasn't so opposed to the idea as Emma was but not as vocal about it either like Ruby. Speaking of which….

"So I see she's found you." Snow chuckled softly as she swept into the room. "I had been hoping to see your look of indifference when Ruby gave you the _wonderful _news." She swept her long black hair over her shoulder and sat gracefully down next to Emma.

Following right behind her were their other sisters, Aurora and Abigail. Aurora, like Ruby, was glowing with excitement while Abigail looked possibly more uninterested then Emma. Wordlessly she went to the opposite divan and pulled out a small history book from the folds of her dress. She and Emma were the only ones to have inherited their mother's blonde locks (unfortunately which were nothing but grey now) but Emma's were much more luminous and prone to curls while Abigail's mane was long and straight with a more softer shade of yellow then her sister's. Snow's hair was the oddball in the family, the darkest black one could imagine that their father swore came from his own deceased mother. He, Ruby, and Aurora were more alike with their differing shades of brunette but like his wife had nothing but grey to presently show (in addition to a currently balding head). Ruby and Aurora usually always mirrored each other in styles as well and both of them now had their tresses pinned up in a bun made of numerous braids.

"Isn't it splendid?" Aurora giggled, clasping hands with Ruby. "I hear he makes 5,000 pounds!"

Emma had to concede that was quite a fortune but still kept tight lipped about it all. She was still waiting for the last member of the female population of the house to come and make her entrance. Until she did and Ruby and Aurora kept pattering on Emma went to go and find the page she had been on in her book.

"His name is David Bingley." Snow said conversationally. "Ariel told me this morning when she came to invite us to the dinner party her parents are throwing. Apparently Mr. Bingley and his sister will both be attending along with a friend they brought along."

"A friend!" Ruby cooed. "How about it Emma? Snow can have Mr. Bingley and you can have this mystery friend!"

Snow blushed at the statement and bowed her head. Being the oldest it was she who their mother constantly flung at potential suitors so undoubtedly the same will happen with this Mr. Bingley. While Snow never dared refuse their mother the whole business made her feel somewhat uncomfortable as it battled with her shy and modest nature.

Emma scoffed. "Despite how appealing that sounds I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. "Fine, that leaves him for me then."

Before anyone could admonish her their mother's voice traveled through the open doorway. "_Oh how you grate on my nerves Mr. Bennet_!" Then it sounded like a huff followed right after and the shuffling of feet.

Their father walked in a few seconds later, their mother hot on his heels. "You must go and introduce yourself and speak of the girls! 5,000 pounds a year Mr. Bennet! _5,000_!" She was near red in the face, her eyes practically bulging against the spectacles of her glasses.

Their father took it all with stride, not being ruffled at all by his wife's onslaught. He took a seat next to Abigail and gave Mrs. Bennet a lazy smile. "My dear, your hair looks quite lovely today if I do say so myself."

Honestly, it didn't look any different from the usual updo she put it in but it was more than obvious he was blatantly trying to provoke her. "_Mr. Bennet_" She near growled, crossing her arms over her chest. "Do you wish to send me to an early grave?"

"Well, I wouldn't say _wish_ is exactly the term I would use…"

"_Mr. Bennet!_"

Emma snickered behind the pages of her book. Snow poked at her side in warning but even her lips were quivering with amusement.

"I'll have you know I ran into the chap yesterday in town, making the proper introductions and what not." He said it so quickly and casually that one could have missed it had they not been paying attention. Mrs. Bennet, of course, was always paying attention.

"You do want to kill me!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why didn't you tell me this _yesterday_?"

Mr. Bennet scratched at his beard and shrugged. "You hadn't asked."

"And did Snow tell you that Ariel's family invited them to their dinner party?" Aurora asked excitedly.

Their mother's infamous glare then swiveled to her oldest daughter. "No, she didn't! Does no one tell me anything anymore in this house?"

Emma and Abigail both rolled their eyes.

"No matter!" Mrs. Bennet pronounced. "Now we have to focus on you, my lovely Snow, and make sure you look positively radiant for your first meeting."

"Like fattening up a pig for slaughter." Emma murmured none too quietly.

Mrs. Bennet lightly slapped her on the shoulder. "Hush now Emma. And I'll have none of your usual inappropriateness. You're to be on your best behavior else you'll ruin your sister's future!"

"Her future!" Emma gasped mockingly. "Why Snow, did you know your whole _future_ now lies on the shoulders of not only this Mr. Bingley but myself as well? How will I ever cope with such responsibility?"

"Emma," Snow chided.

"Don't listen to her my dear!" Mrs. Bennet interjected. She quickly bent down and dragged Snow up by her shoulders, ushering her out of the room with Ruby and Aurora on her heels. "Now come, let's go see what dress you'll wear! And we'll have to decide how to do your hair, the shoes…."

"Your mother, my dears, is quite indomitable." Mr. Bennet observed.

"Quite," Emma commented before her book once again dominated her attention, any thought to Mr. Bingley and dinner parties gone within moments.

* * *

Emma sipped absently at her drink, her eyes darting all over the large hall looking for a familiar face. Once she and her family had arrived at the Lucas household it seemed the crowd already present had swallowed them up, dividing and ushering them into different areas of the room. Emma had tried to stick with Snow but their mother had already put her claws in her and wasn't about to let go.

That is, not unless it was a Mr. Bingley that was trying to do the taking.

"Emma!"

She twirled around, her blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders, and smiled at her approaching friend. "Ariel!"

The two girls laughed as they embraced. "Thank goodness I was about to die of boredom!"

Ariel gave her a playful smirk. "Come now, isn't Ruby the Bennet sister prone to drama?"

Affectionately, Emma brushed a stray piece of hair from her friend's face. Ariel, though older then both she and Snow, was still single and almost dangerously close to becoming what they called a spinster. The most ridiculous term ever invented, if you asked Emma, since it was only created to publically attack a woman not married and with no potential prospects. Sexist, she would even call it. But, alas, she didn't run the world and could not break the rules already in place. At least in Ariel's case anyway. It wasn't as if she wasn't a beautiful woman, she had the most gorgeous smile around and a kind of bubbly and happy disposition that made anyone comfortable in her presence. Her hair was quite the thing to look at as it was a rustic mixture of auburn and brown that she loved to let loose and hated to put up for social conventions such as the one they were currently in. Still, her family wasn't the richest of folk and men were very hard to come by in these parts.

Emma force don a smile and tried not let these unnecessary thoughts cloud her mind. "It seems my whole family is swept up with this whole Mr. Bingley business. Even Snow. She hasn't talked much about it but she's been getting this far off look in her eyes lately. And she's been blushing much more as well."

"Emma Bennet you stop spreading lies about me!" The lady in question seemingly appeared out of thin air, an almost threatening look on her face but the general softness of her features didn't really allow it. "I haven't given this Mr. Bingley a seconds thought."

Emma raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really? Then you don't care that he's coming over here with mother right now?"

"What?" Snow gasped and twirled around, her hands instinctively flying to her hair to push back a stray lock. "Where?"

Emma and Ariel fell into a fit of giggles.

"Oh Snow!" Ariel breathed in between laughs. "You're just too easy sometimes!"

The brunette huffed and crossed her arms. "It's not my fault I have a trusting nature."

"No, dear sister, it's not!" Emma smiled. She wrapped her arms around Snow, giving her a warm but quick hug. "But that's why we love you."

"And why this Mr. Bingly surely will as well." Ariel piped in.

The laughter and merriment in the room suddenly died down into a hushed whisper with no warning at all.

The girls immediately sobered and looked to where the rest of the crowd was already transfixed, spotting three foreign figures at the back of the room. They weren't that close but Emma could see them all very distinctly, their courtly fashion too obvious and dissimilar to ignore.

Emma's eyes first landed on the woman, a pale beauty with such dark ravenous hair that she could have given Snow a run for her money. Her lips were painted with blood red makeup, so vivacious that it was flirting dangerously on the lines of inappropriate. It wasn't so much the color of the lips that Emma noticed but the firm line they were tightening into. This Miss Bingley (for whole else could she be?) was apparently not at all happy to be here and wasn't bothering trying to hide it. While everyone else was entranced with her slimming silk dress made of eggshell white material and the sparkling diamonds that graced her neck and ears, Emma couldn't help but focus on how downright miserable she looked. Miserable and stately, that is. She might not have looked happy but she was looking good doing it.

Then there were the two men next to her, presumably one being the famous Mr. Bingley. She had to assume it was the one with the darker, black hair since Miss Bingley had similar locks. Emma, amidst her general indifference to the male sex, couldn't help but stare a little longer than necessary at this stranger. His hair was completely darkened and mussed up, not the usual comb through you would see on most gentlemen. There was also an unusual show scruff on his lean face, odd for someone of his age but Emma couldn't help but think it suited him. And despite how far away she was from the trio Emma could make out clearly his vibrant blue eyes, so bright and translucent that it reminded her of a perfect day in spring. Despite these handsome features he, like Regina, had a look of utter disdain on his face. Again, miserable and stately. It must be a necessary attribute with these kinds of people.

"Ariel, who is that?" Emma heard herself say. "The one with dark hair."

"Oh, that's Mr. Darcy," Ariel whispered in her ear. "He makes twice as much as Mr. Bingley and is his most closest friend. He's staying with them at Netherfield for the foreseeable future."

The pieces of information held little importance for her but she nonetheless kept them in the back of her head. "He looks miserable."

"Emma" Snow chided. "Someone could hear you."

"And?" Emma challenged. "Let them, I'd like to see what they say."

"Emma," Ariel warned. "They're coming this way."

She returned her gaze to see that the trio was indeed making their way across the room, the crowd of people silently separating like Moses and sea to let them pass. Emma took the time before they would walk pass she and the girls to assess the last person in the group, finally, Mr. Bingley. While Mr. Darcy looked like a prince of darkness his friend perfectly embodied that of the light. And finally, a smile! Emma had to look twice to make sure she wasn't imagining things but there was indeed a pleasant smile on the man's face, making his already handsome features look all the more defined. As opposed to his friend's vibrant blue eyes his were much more calm and soft, even a shade darker, and his blonde hair akin to strands of fresh hay that was combed neatly into place.

When the three slowly passed the girls automatically made small bows, as was the proper etiquette, Emma glancing briefly up as she did. It so happened in that exact moment Mr. Darcy happened to look in her direction, not for any particular reason but to take in his newfound surroundings. Their eyes met, as if it had been planned that way, and stayed attached to each other for a mere two seconds that felt like two hours. Emma's mouth opened in slight surprise, his eyes on her having an effect on her body that she couldn't properly explain. But then he looked away and the moment was over before Emma could properly examine it. _Just as well_ she thought to herself, _Its not as if anything will come of it. _

"Girls! There you are! Come, come, we have to go say hello!" Mrs. Bennet was rushing over to them and then pushing them all along before anyone could protest. Not that they could tell the woman no even if they wanted to. It wasn't as if this particular greeting could be prolonged either, now that the three were residents here they were bound to run into each other sooner or later.

"Oh there's your father. Mr. Bennet come here!" She hooked her husband's arm with her own and began to drag him along as well, the small group even managing to catch Abigail before they finally made it over to the three new members of society.

Standing next to them was Ariel's father, Mr. Lucas, who smiled warmly when they approached. "Ah, Mr. Bingley, here is my daughter whom you've already met. And may I introduce the Bennets."

Mr. Bingley smiled politely at them all, giving a bow of his head just as Mr. Bennet did the same. The girls all gave their own curtsies before Mrs. Bennet pushed to the front, her commandeering nature promptly taking control of the situation.

"Such a pleasure to meet you Mr. Bingley. I was so happy to hear that Netherfield Park had finally been rented out. It's such a beautiful estate to be locked up and forgotten about as it has lately been. So close to our own as well, only a short ride away I'll have you know!"

"Happy to hear." Mr. Bingly smiled warmly. "I want to be friends with all of my neighbors and make the stay here much more pleasant. I'm rather hoping to enjoy country life."

"Oh and you will!" Mrs. Bennet assured. "My daughters here positively love it. Two of them are on the dance floor I'm afraid but this is Abigail and Emma and here is my oldest, Snow." She flourished her hands most enticingly at Snow, presenting her as if she was a trophy on display. "She's lovely is she not? My prized treasure my darling Snow is, it amazes me she's still single."

Emma could only guess the type of blush that was bounding up her sister's cheeks before she saw it. Completely unfair of their mother to do, especially in front of so many people, so Emma took it upon herself to try and save her. "Mother I believe Mrs. Lucas was looking for you before, she wanted to talk to you about something right away."

While it was a blatant lie Emma was sure the only people who saw right through it were her father, Snow, and Ariel, all of whom would dare never call her out on it. Abigail had already wandered off at this point, her greeting already given and received. Mrs. Bennet, however, wasn't sure if it was the truth or not and glanced wearily between Emma and Mr. Bingley. "Oh, well, I'm sure it can't be so important that it can't wait a few more moments-"

"Actually," Ariel said apologetically, "I fear she was rather adamant to see you."

Now there was no way she could possibly refuse. Mrs. Lucas was the host tonight after all and it would be very improper to show such act of disrespect. Mrs. Bennet's smile melted completely off her face and before she could utter a word Mr. Bennet had her by the arm and gently steered her away. "Come my dear, let's go see what the lady of the house requires."

"I best follow them, who knows what party "disaster" has happened now. If you'll excuse me." Mr. Lucas bowed his head down and left after the Bennets, leaving the younger crowd to themselves.

However, with the air of awkwardness that suddenly weighed down on the group Emma wasn't sure if she had done something good or bad thing by sending her mother away. At least with her there was someone to fill in these quiet holes.

Snow, the poor thing, was starring blatantly down at the floor, the blush her mother had caused still shining slightly under her pale skin. Emma frowned and decided if anyone was going to save this situation, it would have to be her.

"I hear the library at Netherfield is wonderful Mr. Bingley." She began with a polite smile.

His eyes, which she had only just noticed had been glued on her sister's bashful form, moved to regard her. "Oh yes, very large and well occupied. Do you read Miss Bennet?"

Emma nodded her head. "Yes, as much as I can. Though I'm sure my mother wishes I occupied my time with other activities, I'd rather much have a good book in my hands then a pin and needle."

While most men, or anyone for that matter, would frown slightly at such an odd and rebellious statement it caused Mr. Bingley to laugh good naturedly. "Well I can't fault you on that. Were actually in the same boat as I'm terrible with a pin and needle as well. Shames my mother even more worse."

Now Emma was laughing which was quite a feat for a man she didn't know to cause. But it wasn't she who was interested in Mr. Bingley nor he in her if they way his eyes kept darting over to Snow was any indicator. "My sister, though," Emma informed while placing her handle lightly on Snow's arm, "Is absolutely magnificent at sewing. Puts a seamstress to shame."

Snow's head snapped up. Thankfully, blush free. "Oh, no, I'm not that good."

"She's also very modest if you haven't guessed it."

"Emma-"

"Emma?" Mr. Bingley echoed. "I have an aunt named Emma, it's such a lovely name."

Another genuine response made, Emma noted with approval. It seemed this Mr. Bingley was an honest to God _good_ man, which was more than could be said for his more than cold sister and friend who had still yet to say a word. Emma spared Mr. Darcy a quick look, out of simple curiosity, and was surprised to see he was actually looking straight at her. She quickly masked her face though and pretended she didn't notice at all. "Please then," She said turning back to Mr. Bingley. "call me Emma. I like it much more then Miss Bennet, especially considering there is three more of us."

"Then please, call me David. I rather would do without the formalities as well."

It was in that moment Miss Bingley finally decided to speak but not to add to the conversation or to give any sort of pleasantry but to express her disapproval of her brother's actions. "David, that's highly improper." Her tone was clipped and she obviously expected not to be argued with.

"Oh Regina," David waved her off with little care. "They're our neighbors. I want us to be on friendly terms." His eyes then looked to Snow, visibly softening as they did. "And you Miss Bennet? May I have the honor of calling you Snow?"

Emma applauded internally as her sister gave him a charming smile and nodded her head. "Of course. Like you said, we are neighbors after all."

Regina scoffed loudly and Emma had to restrain herself from doing something _very _improper.

David, oblivious to the others, beamed widely. "Marvelous. Now, let's rejoin the party eh? I'd rather much get to know any other possible neighbors. But I'm afraid I would need a guide, there are a fair amount of people here."

It would have been natural for Ariel to have volunteered herself, as it was her house and party, but even she was privy to what was going and was a good enough friend to help it move along. "Snow knows practically everyone here, she'd be perfect for the job."

"Would you be so kind m'lady?" David inquired like quite the gentleman, even extending his arm to her.

In turn Snow acted like the perfect lady, batting her eyes and accepting his offer with grace and poise. "It would be my honor."

As Emma watched them go off into the crowd, looking like quite the couple, she couldn't help but feel like her mother a little with all this match making. And _that_ was thought that truly scared her. "I need to go find my father." Ariel informed her as she walked past her, waving briefly as she went. "Find me later."

Emma nodded absently, her eyes still trained on her sister and David. And while it seemed they were about to mingle and meet the other party goers, as intended, a new song started up causing the plan to change. Emma watched with amusement as David broke their embrace to bow and offer Snow his hand, an obvious invitation to join in a dance. Apparently he wasn't so concerned of getting to know his other neighbors.

Realizing she wasn't exactly alone, Emma glanced to her side to see Mr. Darcy still present, his eyes also looking out onto the dance floor. Miss Bingley was nowhere in sight. Just like that another insufferable silence seemed to befall her and Emma, in an attempt to banish it, decided to make small talk with this cold man no matter how much she'd rather do the exact opposite. "Are you looking forward to staying in the country Mr. Darcy?"

He glanced briefly at her, his blue eyes once again sending a jolt through her body, before turning back to watch the dancers. "Not particularly. I prefer city life but David was adamant on me coming along."

"Oh," Emma said lamely, not particularly liking the tone he answered in. It was dispassionate and even a bit mocking. She was, after all, a country girl. Still, she tried to be friendly to the man. "Well then I suppose you're not too worried about meeting neighbors then are you?"

"Not at all." Was his clipped answer.

And it was that final statement that finally won over Emma to abandon any camaraderie with this man and walk away. She gave a curt "Excuse me", not caring at all if it came off any bit impolite. He had acted in kind to her after all. And who cared at all about Mr. Darcy anyway, it wasn't as if Emma was looking for a husband. And if she was, it would certainly not have been him.

* * *

"Three dances" Ariel whispered excitedly to Emma. "They've shared _three _dances."

Emma giggled and looked out from their hiding spot to see Snow and David bow to each other on the dance floor as the current song ended. "Uh uh, make that _four_."

"Four!" Ariel exclaimed. "So should we be expecting a wedding next month then?"

Emma slapped her good naturedly on the arm. "Oh Ariel, you sound as bad as my mother."

"Well you can't deny he isn't actually being subtle about where his affections lie."

"Affections!" Emma said incredulously. "They just met each other tonight! I'd rather call it attractions rather than affections."

Ariel rolled her eyes. "_Either way _it's obvious he fancies Snow."

"Who wouldn't?" Emma said almost wistfully. "She's beautiful and has the biggest heart. Any man would be lucky to have her."

"Well hopefully our Mr. Bingley will." Ariel's eyes widened fractionally as she noticed the man in question walking close to their alcove, where only curtains and wooden benches hid them. Next to him was Mr. Darcy, looking grim as usual. "Hush! Look!"

"Isn't it so alive here?" David asked with enthusiasm, nearly bouncing on his feet as he did. "So much better then stuffy, stoic town life."

Mr. Darcy rolled his eyes. "I swear, you're like a babe who gets easily charmed by a bauble. They're just country folk David."

"Oh come on Killian, they're not all that bad."

_Killian_. Emma thought to herself. So mister-I-hate-the-country was called Killian Darcy. Not that she really cared.

And for the first time all night, a real smile graced Mr. Darcy's face. Emma had to admit, it made him look much more handsome then his usual scowl. Again, not that she really cared. "Perhaps I haven't had the same c_ompany _you've had all night, I will give you that."

A light blush bounced up David's face and he cutely ducked his head. "She's quite beautiful is she not?"

"The greatest beauty here David, I give you my word."

"And what about you?" David inquired, slapping him on the back. "You're acting as near miserable as Regina and that's saying something. Has no lady caught your eye and enticed you into a dance?"

Mr. Darcy scoffed. "Unlikely."

"Oh come on, I've seen plenty fresh faces here. What about Snow's sister, Emma? She was quite refreshing."

Emma tried not to look too interested as her name entered the conversation but she couldn't help but try and listen a little harder.

"_Refreshing_," Mr. Darcy repeated, his eyebrows rising as he did. "I suppose that's one way to put it." Emma bristled immediately and she felt silly that she had actually been curious to hear Mr. Darcy's response. Of course it wouldn't be anything along the lines of kind considering who it was coming from. Unfortunately, he wasn't done. "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt _me_. I am in no humor at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Then the conversation was over, Mr. Darcy walking away after his proclamation and leaving an exasperated looking David to go and find Snow.

Emma hadn't realized her hand had clenched into a fist until Ariel placed hers gently on it. "Don't listen to him." She soothed. "I think it'd be worse if he actually did like you."

Emma merely smiled.

* * *

It had been the plan to stay away from Mr. Darcy as much as possible but somehow Emma found herself standing right across from him in a small circle consisting of Snow, David, and her mother.

She had been looking for her father when Snow all but dragged her over to go and try to save David who was currently be accosted by their mother. Then Mr. Darcy had simply just strolled over, apparently trying to split his time between being morbidly alone and standing by his best friend's side.

"Miss Lucas is quite the dancer." David commented kindly, having just been sharing a dance with the young lady of the house.

Emma smiled. "Oh I adore her."

"Yes, she is quite agreeable. Shame she isn't more pretty." Mrs. Bennet commented casually, wiping the pleasant smiles from all their faces. Except Mr. Darcy who of course he hadn't been smiling to begin with.

"Mother" Snow admonished but was promptly waved off.

"Well not _as _pretty then." She amended, tipping her glass slightly to take a long pull from it. "She was quite a sight when she was younger but I'm afraid she _is _getting older just like the rest of us. My Snow here, though, is at the prime of her age is she not?"

"_Mother_" Snow said again, this time more forcefully.

"Age," Emma interjected with a curt laugh. "Complete nonsense. I believe it doesn't have any effect on a woman besides the obvious. Ariel looks just as she did when she had been our age, maybe even better."

Mrs. Bennet narrowed her eyes but Snow quickly jumped in before either of the two started straight out fighting in front of everyone. "I'm afraid our little corner of the world has more young women then they do men, unfortunately making many single for the rest of their lives."

"Very unfortunate" David agreed with a nod.

"Indeed," Mrs. Bennet pushed herself right back into the conversation. "You would think, though, men would take more care in such a opportunity. Why, my Snow here was once courted by this lovely man from town but I'm afraid it hadn't worked out do to his own faults."

"Such as?" David asked.

"Poetry" Emma supplied, not really trusting what her mother would say. "It ended anything between them before it could even properly begin."

Snow nodded. "I'm afraid so. He had been quite nice though."

"And why did poetry make him unfavorable?" Mr. Darcy asked suddenly, surprising them all. "Is that not how most people would express their affection toward another?"

"Perhaps," Emma said slowly, already preparing in her mind what she wanted to say. "But if there is no genuine affection behind it, I fear they're just pretty painted words on a page. Cold and meaningless."

"So it wasn't the poetry you weren't so opposed to but his lack of conviction toward your sister?"

"Oh I would say both for I saw some of those parchments and I assure you, they were not wooing any woman anytime soon."

"Quite high and mighty there aren't you m'lady?"

"Killian!" David snapped just as Emma and Snow's eyes widened in surprise. Now that was definitely not something a gentleman would not say to a lady. Especially in front of said lady's mother. Mrs. Bennet, however, seemed to be down more glasses of wine then anyone suspected since she merely laughed at his comment and barely gave it a seconds thought.

Emma opened her mouth to deliver her own retort, and oh did she had one, but then Snow was lightly grabbing her elbow and giving her a pleading look. The message was quite clear. Ruin things with Darcy and things could possibly be ruined for her and Bingley. Emma glowered, caught between her pride and her love for her sister. Of course, the latter one out. But she wasn't going to let it go _that _easily.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, _sir_, since you didn't have the chance to read them yourself."

"How kind of you," Mr. Darcy shot her a very cocky grin. "What form of affection would you then deem appropriate since you have such…_knowledge _in the matter."

Snow was still tugging at her, becoming more persistent as the conversation grew more dangerous. But there was no way Emma was backing down now.

"Dancing." She answered with a smug grin of her own. "Even if one's partner is less then handsome."

Confusion then realization flashed across his features and finally, and most surprisingly of all, amusement. He opened his mouth to say something else but honestly, Emma really wasn't interested. "If you'll excuse me." She said to the group before making a swift departure, feeling quite good about herself as she did.

While Emma would have loved more than anything to go home at this point in the night, her family was more than content to stay where they were. Her father would have perhaps been on her side but he was unfortunately at the mercy of his wife.

Ruby and Aurora were still dancing the night away and Emma couldn't possibly understand how their feet hadn't fallen off at this point. Abigail was missing but she could guess her little sister had found her way to the parlor room and was making good use of the piano forte there. Snow was still with David but now his sister Regina was present too, engaging in whatever conversation they were in. Emma was in no mood to talk with yet another morbid soul so she bypassed them and made her to the back door where a small garden awaited outside. She just needed a little quiet time and moment of peace for her near aching head.

There was a fresh breeze outside which helped cool down her flaming skin and a natural silence that instantly calmed her nerves. _Nerves_. Emma chuckled softly to herself. There she was sounding like her mother again. She feared how much more alike they'd become once she got older.

Emma titled her head up toward the sky and admired the blanket of stars spread across it. She let her mind focus on them and tried to clear it of the number of thoughts that had been racing through it all night. The breeze blew again and now that she had cooled down enough Emma could feel how cold it actually was.

Her body trembled, the stars becoming less enticing as the cold grew more threatening. And just as she was going to abandon the little excursion and make her way back into the house, a heavy fabric of warmth fell down onto her shoulders.

A silent gasp escaped her lips as she twirled around and was met with none other but the smug face of Mr. Darcy.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to surprise you. I just thought I could provide some assistance."

Her fingertips touched the tips of the blanket of warmth and she realized it was his coat. Hastily she ripped it off her and held it out to him. "It wasn't needed."

He quirked an eyebrow but didn't make any further movement. "Quite prickly aren't we?"

"And you're quite free with your tongue."

"My tongue is free to do quite a number of things since you've brought it up the matter."

Snow had always been the blusher. Emma didn't even think she was capable of it. But as she stood there with his coat in her hands, his eyes boring into hers, and _those words _coming out of his mouth she erupted like a volcano. It was so bad that she was sure not even the darkness of the night could hide it.

Emma gaped like a stupid fish, her cheeks pounding there was so much blood in them, and her mind-damn it all-had gone completely blank. It was only when the smug, rude man dared put a smirk on his face that she snapped back into life. She snapped her mouth shut and flung his coat at him, feeling slightly better when he fumbled with it.

"You _are no _gentlemen!"

"Am I to understand you don't hold honesty in high regard as well?"

"There's a difference between honesty and inappropriateness."

"For the short time I've known you, I didn't think there was a line drawn between the two."

And damn it all, her blood burned anew. Because he was right, she was known quite well for her liberal way of acting. But she had never done or said anything so-so appalling! She didn't bother speaking anymore and figured leaving was the safest option so she did. But just as she brushed past him, the door just within arm's reach, Mr. Darcy's large and much warmer hand grasped her by wrist.

Emma was about to sling at him a flurry of curses when he beat her to it, saying something she hadn't excepted in a million years. "I'm sorry. Truly I am."

And damn it all he was telling the truth. Emma could tell.

"And not just for that, though I do admit I enjoyed the lovely bush on your cheeks." Mr. Darcy's eye lit up in mischievousness. "But also for what you overhead before with David-"

"It doesn't matter what I overheard. Now if you please, Mr. Darcy, let me go."

"Killian," He amended. "My name is Killian."

"I'd rather much call you Mr. Darcy since I use only first names with people I am amiable with."

Mr. Darcy tilted his head to the side. "I'm guessing you won't allow me to call you Emma as well then?"

How dare he even ask? With a final tug, Emma managed to get her wrist free of him. "No, I won't."

"Well then, _Miss Bennet_," The condescending tone that laced his words was unmistakable, "I'll bother you no further."

Emma hadn't meant to look in his eyes, truly she hadn't, but they went there almost on their own when she simply should have headed for the door. And just like all the times before her body burst with some unexplainable emotion, so foreign and near frightful, but unlike before this time she couldn't bear to look away. She was angry with this Mr. Darcy and wished to be nowhere near his presence and yet she felt as if she was drowning in his blue eyes. It was like they were the sea and she unable to swim. It confused and frustrated her, made her feel painfully out of control and if there was one thing she prided herself in it was that she was always in control.

She had to get away from this man. Emma broke her gaze, even if a small part of hurt to do it, and turned her back on this insufferable Mr. Darcy. "Be sure not to."

Just as the door was about to shut behind her Emma could have sworn she heard him whisper softly, "As you wish."

* * *

**Hello everyone! Okay, I'm very nervous for this one and really-really hope you like it. Like really. I wanted to do justice to both Pride and Prejudice as well as Once Upon a Time and hope I haven't botched it in the process. I'd also like to say that this story is_ loosely_ based off Pride and Prejudice, so it will follow it in some aspects and differ from it from others. This is then my own unique creation. AU all the way you could say. **

**And I do acknowledge that Killian may have acted totally improper for a Victorian gentleman or even the typical Mr. Darcy but I'm kinda putting a twist to his character, giving him more of a flirtatious and cocky edge. Because come on guys, it's Hook, he isn't going to not flirt with Emma! So I guess you could say this isn't strictly 17th century rules we have going on here (like them referring each other by their first names)! **

**Also, I tried to drop hints but if you didn't catch them Mrs. Bennet is Granny and Mr. Bennet is Geppetto. More characters are going to make future appearances too, like Belle and Rumple, so stay tuned! **

**Pretty please review as I am very nervous over this and would appreciate any amount of feedback! **

**As always I own neither of the stories or characters. Hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

"It's from Netherfield!"

The book Snow had in her hand abruptly snapped shut and her delicate hands trembled slightly against the worn leather.

Emma did her best to hide her smug smirk but was, predictably, failing miserably. Lucky her Snow was too good a person to call her out on it. She closed her own book as she watched Ruby plop the ivory white letter down on their elder sister's lap and raised an eyebrow when she didn't reach for it right away.

"I wasn't aware you were such a fan of suspense." She commented dryly, earning herself a quick glare.

So, without further ado, Snow reached down and began to open the document, acting like she had all the time in the world as she did. Ruby whined and Emma grinned but Snow did a fantastic job at showing neither were bothering her. Her eyes scanned over the one page of writing, a very sparse page from what Emma could tell, before something akin to excitement suddenly sparkled into her eyes.

"It's from Regina, not David. She's asked me to come and have tea with her….while her brother is out with Mr. Darcy."

"Out?" Ruby pouted. "Well how ever is that any fun?"

Snow shrugged silently but Emma was quick to dispel any doubt. "It's still a good sign. His sister wouldn't just ask _anyone _to visit. Trust me, she acts as if she'd be fine perfectly alone for the rest of her days."

"Emma," Snow chided. "She was a perfect lady the other night."

Emma gave a very unlady like snort. "_Perfect_. I'd be careful how you throw that word around dear sister."

"Well who cares about that!" Ruby interrupted and squished herself between the two sisters. "You're going right? You have to go, there's no way you can't!"

"Well it would be rude of me to decline-"

"Wonderful!" Ruby cheered, clapping her hands. "Best go tell mother about it, you know how she gets when news isn't delivered to her immediately on arrival."

"Speaking of whom," Emma looked into the open doorway, surprised her mother hadn't delivered the letter herself. Doubly surprised she wasn't annoyingly hovering over the three of them, trying to already dictate Snow's visit by every little detail. "Where is our dear mother?"

Ruby shrugged, her attention on the letter she swiped from Snow. "When the mail came in she saw another letter first. It's how I managed to grab this one."

Another letter that would divert mother's attention away from Netherfield? What could possibly be so important?

"_Mr. Bennet!_"

Well, it seems they were about to find out. Their father for the second time that week came trudging into the parlor, his wife rushing after him with flushed cheeks and bulging eyes. "How can you allow this?! You musn't allow it! _You musn't_!"

"I'm afraid, my dear, I can do no such thing. This is going to happen despite how devoutly I'm sure you'll protest."

"It's an insult!" Mrs. Bennet raged, shaking a piece of parchment in her hand. "A complete outrage! How dare he!"

"How dare who?" Emma inquired.

"Mr. Collins that's who!" Mrs. Bennet cried. "Your cousin has informed us-_informed _us mind you, not _requested _like a true gentlemen, that he's going to pay us a visit. Now he may inherit this whole estate after your father's death but he is not dead _yet_ and should have _requested _a visit like a proper gentleman!"

Mr. Bennet expelled a long sigh. "My dear, you're making quite great a fuss over nothing. A visit was expected considering the circumstances and since I was not extending an invitation any time soon-"

"He still should have asked!" She protested.

The conversation was becoming something Emma wished she'd be absent for but she couldn't just up and leave in the thick of it. Any business dealing with the infamous Mr. Collins didn't interest her in the slightest, conserving the situation. She was about to open her book and try to drown at her parent's voices when Ruby piped up.

"Snow got a letter from Miss Bingley to come and have tea with her!"

Mrs. Bennet turned on her daughter with a new flame of rage. "S_he did what?_"

"Oh come on mother," Emma intervened. "She just read the thing only a minute and you barely gave her or anyone a moment to speak."

"I should have been informed immediately!"

"Sorry mother," Snow mumbled. "But I was going to tell you, you just seemed preoccupied with Mr. Collins."

Mrs. Bennet forced Ruby and Emma to shift down the divan as she took her own seat. "Blast Mr. Collins I want to hear about Mr. Bingley!"

"He'll be out with Mr. Darcy I'm afraid."

"Out?" Mrs. Bennet echoed. "Well that won't do, it won't do at all."

"I fear you can't control _that_." Emma chuckled.

"May I take the carriage mother?" Snow asked excitedly.

Oddly, Mrs. Bennet had to think about it for a moment. "No, I think horseback will be fine."

"Horseback?" Both Emma and Snow exclaimed. "Father!" Emma argued, turning her pleading eyes to the more rational of her parents.

He looked as if he was about to protest but like anytime he would _almost _disagree with his wife, Mrs. Bennet cut in and left no room for argument. "Snow you'll take horseback and that's that. I don't want to hear another word on it, understand?"

Distantly, somewhere outside and far off, the sound of thunder could be heard.

* * *

"You're awful!" Emma told her mother, not caring at all if she was being rude or offensive. She meant it. Her mother was truly the worst. "What if Snow had gotten more than just a cold? What if something worst happened?"

"No one had ever died from rain Emma." Mrs. Bennet said with little concern. She wouldn't even look at Emma, she remained perfectly calm and indifferent at her hands worked some pin and needle. Aurora sat at her lap, holding the quilt she was working on.

"I'm going to go to her."

"But Ruby and I had wanted the carriage for today!" Aurora protested.

"Then I'll walk." Emma proclaimed with little concern. Walking was a very favorite hobby of hers. And now it was more than just a hobby, it was a mission.

"You know Emma," Mrs. Bennet's eyes finally lifted from her needlework. "That's a splendid idea. With you there you could better help Snow with Mr. Bingley."

"I'm not going to help ensnare a man!" Emma snapped. She threw on her cloak and checked to make sure her laces were done tightly. "I'm going to ensure my sister's health. Your _daughter _if you so quickly forget."

"Always making something out of nothing you are Emma."

"My, I wonder who I get it from?"

As she stomped out the door Emma tried really hard to forget she just had compared herself to her mother. Out loud too.

"Why Miss Bennet, I hadn't been expecting you." Regina said dryly, not even bothering to rise from her seat as Emma was escorted into the parlor room. "I had thought your sister had assured you she was in perfect care here at Netherfield in her letter."

"She did," Emma answered in a clipped tone. If Regina was going to fake pleasantries well then neither was she. "But I suppose you could understand the worry siblings can have for one another in times like this."

Regina sipped delicately at her tea cup all the while keeping her pointed gaze right on Emma. "I suppose. I'll call a servant to bring you to her then. I'm afraid Netherfeild is larger then what you're use to, you might get lost."

Emma resisted rolling her eyes. "How kind of you."

As Regina rang her bell and they waited for the servant (Emma still not having been offered a seat), voices drifted in from the hallway and came closer and closer.

"You were always awful shot David but that was just pitiful." Mr. Darcy's boastful and proud voice was unmistakable, even if Emma couldn't see him.

"Say what you want," David's cheerful voice answered, "But who came home with the larger prize?"

"If you really want to argue over who is _larger _mate…"

The completely inappropriate argument came to an abrupt halt when both men entered the parlor and laid eyes on Emma. David, rightfully, looked shameful and ducked his head but Killian, the cocky bastard, gave her a sinful grin.

David gave her the small smile of a shy boy caught doing something bad. "Emma, I'm so sorry, I hadn't realized you were here. Pleasant to see you, though, of course!"

"Of course it didn't matter _I _was here." Regina muttered darkly.

"Its fine," Emma waved. "I am the one here without invitation."

"Not that you need one!" David assured. "I assume you're here for Snow. I assure you she's getting the best aid I can offer."

"Your sister had already informed me and thank you David. It means a lot. I had just wanted to see her."

"How kind of you." Killian remarked drolly. Emma did her best not to glare at him and kept her aim on David.

Regina let out a bored sigh. "I called a servant to bring her up but they're taking their sweet time about it. I swear is everyone in the country this slow?"

"I'll take you." David offered immediately.

"Oh, thank you-"

"I'll bring her." Killian announced, stepping in front of David. "Wouldn't want you to catch your dear Miss Bennet in an inopportune state and cause the girl even more embarrassment?"

"Oh," David flushed a little at the insinuation and bobbed his head up and down. "Of course, I hadn't even thought of it."

The suggestion caused Emma's body to immediately go into alert. "I don't' want to put you out, I can just wait for the servant-"

"Of course not," Killian grinned, already hooking their arms together and tugging her out of the room. "What kind of gentleman would I be to leave a lady in need?"

Now away from Regina and David, Emma allowed her more natural self to come to the surface. I t was much needed when coming face to face with the likes of Mr. Darcy. "For one," She began in a firm tone. "I was _not _in need. I could have found the room perfectly by myself. And two, I think we've already established you're certainly not a gentleman."

"Still bitter over the dinner party are we?" He inquired coolly. "I believe I apologized for it."

"And I believe I didn't accept it."

Killian laughed softly to himself. "You're quite the stubborn one aren't you?"

When Emma felt the way his body slightly vibrated with his amusement the fact their arms were still attached became blaringly apparent. She drew her arm away, not caring much for subtlety. "Just take me to my sister."

And just like that, as if drawing away from his touch had flicked some switch, Killian grew incredibly somber. His amusement and smugness washed away only to be replaced with the cold stoned face she had first seen him in. "As you wish m'lady."

So he did. The walk was quite and tense but bearable and the two didn't share another word with each other. When Killian stopped in front of a large oak door and flourished his hand, Emma went in without so much of a thank you.

"Emma!" Snow greeted in a happy but pained sigh. "What are you doing here?"

Emma rushed over to the bed, falling onto the mattress and placing her hands to her sister's shoulders. "I've come to see you of course! How are you feeling?"

Snow groaned and flung her head back onto the pillow. "Positively awful. Even more awful that I'm imposing like this!"

"Imposing?" Emma laughed. "I think David would call it a much more pleasant word. He's more than happy to have you here, no matter what state you're in."

"It's all mother's fault!" Snow mumbled beneath her blanket. "She's an evil mastermind."

"Well I have to agree with you there. But let's not focus on the negative, I'm here now!"

Snow peeked up from her covers and gave her a sweet smile. "You're too kind to me, you didn't have to come you know."

"And leave you in this big old house with the likes of Miss Bingley and Mr. Darcy? I think not."

"She's not that bad Emma, really she isn't."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine, perhaps she hasn't lost your good graces yet but you can't say the same for Mr. Darcy."

Snow shrugged. "I haven't really got anything to say about him. I don't think he and I ever shared a conversation in all honesty."

"Count yourself blessed."

* * *

Since Snow still wasn't healthy enough to be moved home David immediately offered Emma her own lodgings to which she gratefully accepted. Of course she knew this risked running into Mr. Darcy again but her love for her sister outweighed the potential risk. And, as Emma was quick to learn her first day there, the insufferable man was keeping his distance.

He hadn't been present as breakfast or brunch and when they had passed each other in the hallway he didn't even give her a nod of acknowledgment. It was a bit cold at first, even Emma had to admit, but it was for the better considering how she felt about him. Cold Darcy was better than obnoxious Darcy any day.

Emma was having high hopes for her stay until a servant arrived to invite her to tea with the Bingleys, presumably Mr. Darcy as well.

"Emma, so happy you could join us." David greeted as she entered the parlor. He was lounging on a rather luxurious looking divan with ruby cushions and gold linings, looking all the man her mother always hoped they'd marry. Opposite he with a chestnut table positioned where the tea was sat Regina, as poised as a Princess holding a cup in her hand without the smallest tremble.

Emma nodded to them both and only glanced briefly at Darcy who was seated at a desk at the head of the room, writing furiously on some parchment. He didn't even bother to look up when she walked in.

"Please, have some tea Miss Bennet." Regina suggested politely, looking pointedly at a waiting cup.

Without there really being a choice Emma sat next to David and reached forward to pour herself a brew. "Thank you."

"How was your night?" David asked amiably. "I hope the room was to your liking."

"Yes, very much so thank you." Emma answered before taking a sip. And it was the truth. The bed she had been given was gloriously large and plush, much better than her one at home. It tugged at her guiltily to think such a thing, almost like she was betraying her mattress, but facts were facts. And the duvets she had been supplied! It was like a summer sun cuddling up in their warmth.

"Still writing Killian?" Regina asked, breaking her from her thoughts. "I swear you've been over there for hours."

"I assure you it hasn't been that long." Killian said back with little attention, his gaze never wavering from his work.

Regina suddenly rose from her seat and deposited her now empty cup back on the table. She walked-no, more sauntered towards the desk, her eyes glinting with some mischievous light that Emma was sure equaled to nothing good. It was a look she saw in Ruby far too often. "You're so devoted to your sister. It's a very admirable trait in a man."

Killian didn't answer but David did, chuckling as he spoke. "And am I not devoted to you Regina?"

She scoffed and began to circle around the room, as if her boredom could only be quelled by the small act of physical activity. However, Emma could only picture her as a hawk and the three of them her prey, just waiting for her too attack. "I doubt you'd put so much effort into a letter for me David."

He shrugged. "Perhaps you're right."

Emma tried to hold it in, she really did, but it was just too funny and a small giggle escaped her lips. Regina glared at her quickly while David just smiled. Killian, she thought she saw, glanced briefly up at her but it happened too quick to be sure.

"I suppose you don't know the blessing of having a brother do you Miss Darcy?" Regina inquired nonchalantly.

"Unfortunately no, but I have enough sisters to make up for it I'm sure." Emma answered back.

Regina's red lips stretched into a grin. "I'm sure you do. Such…interesting characters your sisters. Why don't you tell me about them?"

"Regina…" David said warningly but she paid him no heed and continued to look at Emma for an answer.

Still unsure to what game was unfolding, Emma found no choice but to answer. "Well I'll waste no time on Snow since I'm sure you already know well enough. Ruby is quite energetic, I don't believe I've ever seen her not up and about doing something. And Aurora is our little beauty who idolizes Ruby like any little sister. Abigail is a bit more quiet but a very talented girl."

"Energetic." Regina echoed. "Interesting word choice. Tell me of your youngest sister's talents. You're right to say she's quite; I fear I know little to nothing about her."

Emma started at the subtle insult but Regina had covered it up quite nicely so she couldn't give her own retort. She gritted her teeth and continued on, "Abigail, I believe, is more talented than the lot of us. She can read Latin, play the piano, and work a needle. She also sings."

Regina laughed. "Sings? Well I must hear her then sometime in the future. I absolutely adore a good voice. Killian's sister has one like a dove. Does she not Killian?"

Again, Mr. Darcy made no move to look at her but simply answered, "The finest I've ever heard."

"Yes but she likes the piano so much more," Regina continued, "Now, Tinkerbell is a young woman full of_ true _talents. She could snatch a fine man up any day with what she has to offer."

"I'm afraid potential suitors aren't really what she's interested in as of late." Killian informed and this time looked up at Regina to do it but with a very pointed and threatening look.

The look, unfortunately, was ignored by the other woman. "Oh but Killian she's coming of age and is an extremely eligible young woman. You can't keep her locked up in your mansion forever. Especially with all those _talents_."

This conversation was veering very close to one she and her sisters have had with their mother a hundred times over. And it did not make Emma happy one bit. "Talents," She suddenly remarked in a very condescending tone. "They vary so much from lady to lady that it's become very unfair to use against each other."

Regina looked at her like she had three heads. "Whatever do you mean?"

"What makes one girl better than the other if she can knit with more talent while the other is a better singer? Our society views them both as admirable qualities and yet they're used as weapons in the war we calling courting so who is to say which is better?"

"_Weapons_?" Regina laughed. "How could you call them such?"

"Well aren't they?" Emma countered. "Isn't that how woman compare themselves to each other, sizing up the competition as it were?"

"She has you there Regina," David remarked. "Honestly this is a conversation I would stay far away from. I'm shocked at what women today can do, perhaps even more than men."

"David please," Regina sighed. "Sure, perhaps some can do a couple things but not _all _things. Doing them _all _is what makes someone a fine young woman."

"And what would _all _entail exactly?" Emma challenged.

"Simple," Killian suddenly spoke up, surprising them all. "Reading, writing, the languages, an instrument, signing, and domestic hobbies."

Regina grinned cheerfully. "Precisely."

Emma wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it all. "Is that all? I'm sure no one here or anywhere for that matter has ever met such a woman."

"You doubt your own sex?" Killian asked with a raised eyebrow. A challenge of some sort, she could see it clearly in his eyes.

"I doubt the human race." Emma answered with conviction. "No one could posses all those talents with perfection. It's something only fiction could create."

"You and your fiction." Killian murmured almost affectionately. Affectionately? Why on Earth why would he use such an emotion? And concerning her to boot?

Emma, though, wasn't the only one to notice.

"Miss Bennet come stroll around the room with me." Regina suddenly demanded, stretching out her hand expectantly. Emma blanched for a moment, because, seriously, what was going through this woman's head? But she had to accept, how could she not, so she rose up and hooked arms with the woman. She remained silent as Regina silently guided them around the room, David not looking too perplexed over the matter but Killian noticeably had a sudden tension in his shoulders that hadn't been there before.

"Tell dear Tinkerbell I do miss her." Regina gushed as they rounded the desk for a second time.

A near silent sigh escaped Mr. Darcy's lips. "I already did when you asked before."

Regina tsked and then suddenly swiped her hand across his shoulder, a very fleeting touch but one that had Emma narrowing her eyes for some unknown reason. "Come take a turn with us Killian." She near purred.

Flirting. Regina was flirting. Openly, in front of she and her brother, and giving two hoots how improper it was. This had to be why Emma was so annoyed. The show of impropriety of a woman she already held no friendly feelings for. It could be the only reason she could put her finger on.

"And ruin your plans?"

"Whatever does he mean?" Regina asked Emma who simply gave a small shrug of the shoulders.

The quill in Killian's hand suddenly fell down onto the parchment, it and the letter abandoned as he leant back in his chair to stretch. "Well," He began, a familiar look of slyness entering his eye that Emma was beginning to recognize much too frequently, "You two are either gossiping, as young ladies such as yourselves often do, and I wouldn't want to interrupt. Especially if it's about me." He gave Emma, not Regina, a wink causing her to bristle and avoid his gaze.

"And the other?" Regina asked with narrowed eyes, the whole interaction not lost on her and causing a amount of annoyance.

"You both know your figures can be much more…_appreciated _when you are up and about. So why would I join you when I can value them far better sitting here?"

David groaned. "Killian, that is my sister you're talking about."

The young Mr. Bingley must have been the only person in the room to not know who Killian was exactly talking about. And had he bothered to just look up and see where his friend's gaze was fixed he would have realized in seconds.

Killian looked little concerned at his frankness. "What? We're all friends here."

"Miss Bennet is quite new to the group is she not? You'll scandalize her with that liberal tongue of yours." Regina snarked.

That was just one insult too many. Emma pulled her arm from Regina's grasp, shooting her a sickeningly fake smile as she did. "I'm not so easily scandalized." She said firmly and returned to her seat next to David. "Talk as you will, don't mind me."

"See, she's a good sport." Killian grinned. "I'm rather beginning to like your company more and more Miss Bennet."

Hot then cold. Cold then hot. Could Mr. Darcy not pick one way to act toward her? Emma wasn't even sure what to do anymore.

"You know," David announced cheerfully as he hopped to his feet. "I just realized Emma has never seen the gardens here at Netherfield. We have to take the opportunity since you'll be staying with us."

Regina snorted a laugh. "I believe she's tan _enough _from the _walk_ she took to get here-"

"I would love to." Emma interrupted. "A silly thing to care if your skin is different shade of _white_ isn't it?" She said directly to Regina who just pursed her lips.

"I do enjoy a woman who likes the outdoors." Killian said, appearing right in front of her and offering his hand to help her up.

Emma crinkled her nose for he was once again forcing her into a situation she couldn't out right say no to. Like she had said before, insufferable. Nonetheless, she reached forward and accepted his outstretched hand.

* * *

"This is massive."

Emma awed at what seemed like endless miles of different beds of flowers and shrubberies. She had never even seen an imagined illustration of such a sight. Sure, she had heard of the gardens at Netherfield but never put too much thought into them figuring she'd never get the chance to actually look. And yet here she was, right in the middle of all of, like she was a guest of honor.

David smiled proudly. "You should see how many men it takes to handle it."

Taking a eager step forward, Emma gently touched the petals of a purple flower she didn't recognize. "Has Snow seen this? She'd absolutely love it."

"I don't believe so. She was taken ill before she had much of a chance to do anything really."

"Are these roses?" Her hands moved left to inspect a small group of pale pink flowers. "Roses are Snow's favorite."

"Oh, are they?"

While David tried to ask the question with little emotion Emma could sense the excitement behind it. She smiled to herself and boldly plucked one from the ground, raising up and offering it to David. "I bet she'd love to be given one."

He took it with a grateful nod, not even trying to hide how eager he was to do just that, and gave a quick goodbye before heading back toward the manor.

"I'm quite good at reading people Miss Bennet and you are certainly not a romantic."

Damn, she had almost forgotten he was even here. Almost.

"No, I'm not." Emma agreed while she began to continue on in the gardens and try to enjoy the scenery. Try to ignore him too. "But I am a good sister."

Killian fell in step next to her, matching her swift movements with his own. "Ah yes, the endless quest for a good husband."

"For _love_." Emma amended.

"We already established you're not a romantic."

Emma turned on him with narrowed eyes. "Look, I know you must not hold woman in high regard if not obvious from our earlier conversation of the _perfect _one. But you don't know Snow. She's not like everyone else, money and position don't matter to her. What matters to her is finding someone she can spend the rest of her life with."

"And you think she believes David is that person?" Killian challenged.

"I don't know! Maybe! They've only just met-"

"And yet his attachment to her is quite obvious." Killian plowed on, a sudden anger entering his tone. "We live in a society were wooing can become quite tedious if someone convinces them self it's unnecessary."

"Well I can't speak for David now can I?"

"No but I can."

"Your loyalty to your friend is admirable but I don't understand why you feel so threatened."

Killian suddenly leant forward, entering dangerously close into Emma's personal space. She could practically feel the warmth on his breath against her face. She wanted to move back, desperately, but felt like it would be admitting defeat in this battle of wills between them. So she remained still, putting on a mask of indifference, and looked fearlessly into his now darkening blue eyes. "David isn't like you and I Miss Bennet. He relies too heavily on his heart and forgets entirely of his mind."

And while that statement rang true in her ears she couldn't stop herself from denying it. "You and I are nothing alike."

"Is that so?" Killian titled his head to the side. "I think your pride can match my own darling."

"Don't call me that." Emma hissed but it might as well been a breathy whisper the way it came out. "You know nothing about me or Snow to be making all these assumptions."

"Enough talk of your sister and David." Killian ordered. He moved closer, which she thought was physically impossible at this point, and his eyes blazed with a new shade of intense blue. "You hide behind the problems of others so you don't' have to face your own."

Emma gritted her teeth. "And what, exactly, am I trying to hide from?"

"Still trying to figure that out exactly, but I have a good guess. You're afraid to trust, to reveal yourself." Killian's gaze bored into hers. "Am I on the right track?"

Oh yes, yes he was. So right that Emma's body quaked with rising anger and fear. How could he have come to this conclusion with barely knowing her? What even was his aim with all this talk? _What did he want from her?_ "You're insufferable."

Killian shrugged. "A flaw to some, not to others. Emma-"

"_Miss Bennet_." She corrected with blazing heat. "Call me _Miss Bennet_. I'm not your friend and don't wish to be."

It was time to leave. She should have left ages ago before this conversation could have gotten to this point. Hell, she should have just went with David. Anything would have sufficed instead of being alone with Mr. Darcy. But as she tried to move past him, the back doors of the Manor so close and yet so far, his hand gripped her wrist with surprising strength.

It didn't hurt, the opposite actually, but it was firm enough that it only ignited further the flame within Emma. She tugged first, hoping it was all she would have to do, but Killian didn't relent. "Don't say things you'll regret." He said smoothly, not at all concerned with the rage he was invoking.

"What do you want with me?"

She should have demanded he let her go, threatened to scream, to do _something_. But no, she goes and asks such a foolish question. And he was _still_ holding onto her.

"You interest me." He admitted it with such genuine truth that Emma couldn't find the slightest fault in it, no matter how desperately she wanted to. "You're…different."

The admission knocked the air swiftly out of Emma's lungs, leaving her dazed and confused, unable to move or even speak. How-why-was she _dreaming_? Had it not been this man who insulted her only a few days ago? Who said she wasn't handsome enough for him? Who looked like he detested everyone and everything since coming to her small part of the world?

He had to be lying. There was no other explanation. Yet, as Emma starred helplessly into his hypnotic eyes, she could see nothing but the truth. Absolutely nothing.

She needed to leave. Now.

"Let me go." Emma demanded in small-but firm-whisper. It was all she could mange at the moment. "Now."

Albeit a sigh, Killian quietly did as he was told. He didn't even try to stop her when she promptly turned around and began to walk away. But before she was completely out of ear shot he did proclaim one lasting statement, having every intention in the world that she heard it, "I love a challenge."

* * *

Emma only had to suffer one more night at Netherfield before Snow announced she was healthy enough to leave. At that point, Emma had no inclination to tell her otherwise. She wanted to leave just as much if not more.

Mr. Darcy, thank God above, stayed far-far away from her since the event in the gardens. He must have realized the nerve he had struck and kept his distance to try and let the wound healed. But he could stay away for the rest of her life for all Emma was concerned.

Maybe he was right. Maybe she did have trust issues. But who was Mr. Darcy to tell her so? Who was even to even involve himself in it? No one, that was who, and she wanted to keep it that way.

And yet, no matter how desperately Emma tried to ignore and forget him, he would pop into her head without warning. His blue eyes, his lilting voice, the way his hand had been so warm against her wrist. _I love a challenge_. It what he had said but had he meant it? She hoped not but a traitorous voice deep within whispered the opposite.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut. Stop. Stop thinking about him.

"You okay?" Snow whispered next to her.

Emma nodded her head. "Just a little headache. Where are they, they should be here by the now."

"Hopefully they don't share your love for walking." Regina commented in which Emma simply averted her gaze elsewhere. She'd be gone in a few moments, it wasn't worth it to get into another verbal sparring match.

"I'm sure they'll be here any minute." David said with a reassuring smile.

It took another ten minutes, time which was only occupied by Snow and Davis' voices. Emma would chime in here and there but wasn't really too interested in the conversation, her mind to preoccupied don leaving and avoiding Mr. Darcy. It was by some stroke of luck he wasn't here now.

A servant strolled in when David was about to tell some story about London and gave a bow. "Excuse me but Mrs. Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet, and….Miss Bennet are here to see you."

Regina, not to obviously, rolled her eyes. "We must have all the Bennets in England under our roof."

"My Snow!" Mrs. Bennet barely took a breath as she rushed into the room and embraced her eldest daughter. "My dear! I was so worried about you! Are you okay? Do you feel better?" Snow was about to answer when she just continued on, her gushing dominating the room. "Oh Mr. Bingley thank you so much for caring for her. So good of you to do, a fine gentleman you are. Thank you so much!"

"Oh, it's fine I-"

"It's beautiful in here!" Ruby exclaimed, entering the room with Aurora and Abigail right behind here. "The stories don't do it justice!"

"Oh why thank you-"

"A ball here would be magnificent!" Aurora chimed in, her eyes lighting with excitement. "It would be like a fairy tale!"

"That's a splendid idea!" Ruby agreed. "Mr. Bingley you must have one!"

"Ruby!" Emma growled.

"I'm sorry." Snow said immediately.

David just laughed. "It's fine. It actually is a very good idea. It would certainly help me get to know everyone better."

"Oh why Mr. Bingley it would be splendid. Everyone would be all dressed up and all the dancing! Just perfect to better be a part of our lovely society." Mrs. Bennet proclaimed.

Emma and Snow ushered everyone out at that point, the need to be home becoming more and more a near desperation.

Goodbyes were said, bows and curtsies made, and everyone piling into the carriage without any further incident. Emma was just about to step in herself, right after David had helped Snow, when a hand gently pressed against her own, giving her enough to support to climb inside.

She looked back in surprise to find it was Mr. Darcy, a polite smile on his face. "Sorry to have almost missed your departure, it would have been rude of me. Have a safe ride home Miss Bennet."

Emma nodded, not trusting her voice to say anything, and was even more surprised when he gave a half bow and walked away from the carriage, not offering another word. Was that how he handled a challenge?

"Emma? Are you okay?" Abigail asked when Emma hadn't spoken ever since coming on the carriage. They were practically half way home at this point.

"I-uh, yes. Fine. Just tired. Why did you all come anyway?" She asked eyeing her other sisters and mother. "It was a bit unnecessary."

"I wanted to see Snow's future home of course." Ruby answered with a smirk.

Snow blushed and lightly nudged her shoulder. "Don't say such things."

The brunette laughed. "Well we all wanted to be out of the house for a little and avoid a certain someone."

"Father?" Emma asked with confusion. What had he done to warrant avoidance form the whole of his family?

"Not your father." Mrs. Bennet sighed dramatically. "I'm afraid your cousin had to speed up his visit to us. Some nonsense about his benefactor's birthday being the time he had originally proposed."

"Mr. Collin is already here?" Snow exclaimed. "Now off all times?"

Mrs. Bennet fluttered her hand at her face as if she was hot. "Unfortunately."

"And he keeps making us call him by his real name." Aurora complained with an annoyed expression. "_August_"

* * *

**Author's**** Note: **And our Mr. Collins has been revealed!

Thank you everyone who reviewed, they were very kind and supporting and just what I needed to help continue the story. I love hearing from you guys more then I can explain so pretty please continue!


	3. Chapter 3

"And my lovely patroness, Lady Cora de Bourgh, would avidly profess her admiration of my sermons. She once said they were the finest she had ever heard, even had once being a visitor to Court."

Emma ground her teeth together for the umpteenth time as she quickened her pace down the road. Next to her Snow tried to keep up, sending her a chastising look as she did. But Emma didn't care if she was being rude. She didn't care if she was practically sprinting through the streets of town. Her _lovely _cousin, August Collins, simply did not understand the concept of silence. Ever since he had _graced _their family with his presence there had not been one moment of him not babbling on about one thing or another, especially when it concerned his patroness, Lady Cora de Bourgh, who Emma hoped she'd never meet in her life.

"Snow, my darling cousin, what do you think of Sonnet 15?"

"Oh," Snow frowned, probably having been ignoring him just like Emma and now found herself in the middle of some unknown conversation. "It's, ah, splendid of course. I haven't read it in quite a while though."

August nodded his head and went off into a whole speech about the damned thing, pointing out every single detail he found worthy of conversation.

Emma rolled her eyes and plowed on, intent on the ribbon store Ruby and Aurora had begged she and Snow to meet them at. Once August heard of the plans he promptly invited himself to tag along, happy to spend any moment he could with his "darling cousins".

It was more than obvious what his real goal was, Emma had caught on almost an hour into first meeting him. August planned to marry one of them. Emma supposed it wasn't the worst idea considering that would then keep her family off the streets and to remain in the home they had all grown up in. But when you considered exactly the type of man August was, well, the idea became all the less appealing. Not that he was a mean or cruel, quite the opposite actually. Emma was sure he didn't have a mean bone in his body. No, his sin was he was utterly droll. Nothing he talked off held any real importance nor did he offer up any bit of entertainment or some type of amusement since his stay here. Every joke, how few they were, he tried to deliver ended flat and with everyone forcing weak laughs to try and appease him. Emma could barely stomach a stroll into town let alone a whole life time listening to him. He was terribly self absorbed as well, most of his conversations revolving around himself if not his patroness. Emma would admit, though, he had a shockingly handsome face considering the personality didn't go along with it. His smile was large and warm and his hair a soft rustic brown that was always neatly combed. Emma had once seen a hint of scruff that she thought was quite handsome but August had promptly shaved it the day it began to grow past the line of decency. And while his eyes were a crystal like blue that men frequently didn't have, Emma couldn't help but think they failed in comparison to another set of blue eyes she knew…

"Emma," Snow hissed close to her ear.

"Hm? What?"

"August just asked you if you needed money to buy your ribbons today." Her sister looked pointedly to their cousin who was patiently waiting for an answer.

"Oh, um, t-thank you but no. I wasn't even planning on buying one actually." Actually, she had been entertaining the idea of a new ribbon just for the occasion of David's upcoming ball but it could be ignored just for the sake of not encouraging August in his pursuits.

Emma couldn't help but notice, with extreme nervousness, that his aim to get a wife had been targeted to her as of late. On his first few days of arrival he had been avidly pursing Snow, understandably since she was the oldest and fairest of the sisters, but after a few calculated mentions of David from her mother August then went to the next best option. Emma.

Now she was doing everything in her power to deter him but the man was infuriatingly relentless.

"Why you must!" August protested, "We wouldn't want you to be anything but beautiful for Mr. Bingley's ball."

Emma fought hard against the blush rising on her cheeks. Once in a while, very very rarely, August would sputter out some romantic endearment that caught her off guard. Not enough to tempt her of course.

Emma simply shrugged and kept her focus ahead of her. "Perhaps if something catches my eye…." She seriously doubted it would though.

They made it to the ribbon store in next few minutes to find Ruby and Aurora dashing around in a fit of madness, piles of different colored ribbons already in their arms as they continued to reach for more. The next half hour was spent in a flurry trying to get the two younger sisters to just pick one, then Snow wanted to do her own shopping as well, and poor Emma was left to look uninterested as possible as August chewed her ear off. She actually spotted a piece of silk dark blue material that she itched to have but with August hovering so near she kept herself in check. She supposed she could always come back by later to get it.

"I don't know…" Snow mused aloud as she held up a yellow and red ribbon.

"I like the yellow!" Aurora called from across the shop.

"Red!" Ruby declared.

Snow then turned to Emma with a questioning look.

"Red," Emma said after a moment. "Makes you stand out more."

"Like she even has to. Mr. Bingley is already besotted." Ruby teased.

Snow sighed and ignored the comment. "I don't know. I do like the red but I yellow is so much more pleasant…"

Oh no. Emma really couldn't handle another heated debate about _ribbons_. She glanced quickly over to August and saw he was lecturing the shop owner about something. "You know I think I'm going to go outside for some air. Maybe even buy a piece of cheese, I skipped breakfast this morning."

Snow nodded absently and Emma hastily made her escape, almost cheering with joy at having managed to grab some alone time. And she discovered she actually was hungry when her stomach growled at the sight of a food cart.

Emma made her way over and began to examine the different treats, her eyes getting instantly attracted to a particularly delicious box of sweets that would certainly be a luxury to buy. She was just about to buy them when a shadow suddenly washed over her body.

"I see you have a sweet tooth."

Of course it would be him.

Emma squared her shoulders and continued to look at the cart, pointedly ignoring him.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." Mr. Darcy continued, unfazed by her indifference towards him. "I myself enjoy a sweet from time to time."

Emma simply said "Oh" and offered nothing else.

Killian sighed beside her. "As engaging as ever."

"I believe I'll have this please." Emma said to the cart owner, pointing to a slice of bread littered with raisins. She didn't really need to waste her money on the sweets and the bread would suffice enough. Besides, she really liked raisings to boot.

"Of course Miss." The owner grabbed it and wrapped it up in a napkin as Emma went into her purse to get her money.

"Please, allow me." Before her fingers even brushed her coins Killian was extending his hand, the price for the bread grasped within it.

"You don't need to do that." Emma said immediately and grabbed at his sleeve to pull his arm away.

Killian rolled his eyes and shrugged her away. "I know I don't have to but I would _like _to."

Emma would not so easily be swayed. "Really, that's kind of you but I'm perfectly capable of paying for it myself."

"I never insinuated otherwise _Miss Bennet_." Killian said a little icily.

The quick change of moods was something Emma was beginning to get used to so she met his narrowed gaze with her own. "Still, _Mr. Darcy_, I insist I pay for it myself."

"Emma!"

Oh fantastic. As if this situation couldn't get any worse.

"There you are! I hadn't realized you left the shop." August came jogging over with that large smile on his face. "Hungry I see. I had told you it was unwise to not have breakfast." He then noticed the cart owner with the bread in his hand, obviously waiting to be paid. "Here, let me take care of this."

And just like that August was thrusting the money in the cart owner's hand and taking her bread. It happened so quick Emma hadn't even had the time to bat an eyelash. She had been so preoccupied at stopping Killian who, in hindsight, she might have preferred paying for the damned bread after all.

"Oh, um, thank you." Emma said dumbly, taking the bread with a defeated shrug of her shoulders. Great. Just great.

Her brooding was cut short when Killian took a step forward, agitation clearly written all over his body. "On a first name basis and you allow him to pay for you. Who is the_ lucky_ man?"

Emma held back a snappy retort at his obvious show of sarcasm. August had clearly missed it and gave a slight bow. "Reverend August Collins at your service."

"My cousin." Emma added quickly, not that it really meant much though. "August this is Mr. Darcy."

The name made August's eyes widen and his mouth slack slightly open. "Mr. Darcy? _The_ Mr. Darcy? Lady Cora de Bourgh's nephew?"

Wait, August knew who Killian was? How was that even possible? And Killian was Lady Cora's nephew?

"The one and only." Killian said with an obnoxious flurry of his hands. As if he was presenting himself as the King of England.

"It is such an honor to meet you!" August gushed, reaching forward and clasping hands with the man even though Killian hadn't offered them. "Your aunt speaks very highly of you! I don't know if you've heard of me but I am run her Church-"

"Oh, yes, that Mr. Collins." Killian said drolly. "She may have mentioned you once."

Emma might have awed at such a display of rudeness but considering it was Killian, she was sadly use to it by now. Still, it didn't mean she had to stand and watch it happen, no matter how little she liked her cousin. "August is staying with us for the foreseeable future."

"Hopefully not too long though, I do have my duties to return to."

"Then what does bring you here then?" Killian inquired. "From what my Aunt tells me you're quite married to your job. Surely this is more than just a family visit."

August bowed his head shyly for a moment. "Perhaps more than that, I must confess." He then glanced quickly, but not so subtly, at Emma who desperately tried to act as if she did not see it. "I'm afraid, though, my business here is quite of the personal matter."

Oh dear God. If Emma had any doubt what August's intentions were before, there was no way to deny it now. How on Earth was she going to get out of this situation?

"Ah," Killian says simply and Emma could feel his eyes boring into her. But she can't look at him. She just can't. She can't deal with what he may think of the matter (because he's obviously put the pieces together) when she hasn't even sorted out her own feelings. "Well then, I'll leave you to it." And he doesn't offer a polite good bye or some empty wish of having a good day. He just walks away, abrupt and rude, like the rest of his being.

Emma, for some reason, began to feel even more miserable.

* * *

It's the next day when August is off for some self mediating walk that Emma decides to go back into town.

The house has become to suffocating to be in, her mother constantly on her back about Mr. Collins if it isn't the man himself pestering her. Her father is no help either and has been locked away in his study more then usual to avoid all the nonsense.

And maybe she actually really wanted that ribbon more then she had let on.

So the first chance she got Emma was grabbing her coat and dashing out the door, half way down the road when someone called after her.

Thankfully, though, it was just Ruby.

"And where do you think you're going?" She asked, jogging up next to her.

"Town." Emma answered simply, continuing to walk on and hoping Ruby would just go back.

"By yourself?"

"Yes."

"Avoiding someone I see hm?"

"Ruby-"

"Hey, fine by me." The brunette raised her hands in surrender. "Do what you want. But, for my silence, a new ribbon would suffice nicely."

Emma scoffed. Of course there would be a catch. "You just got one yesterday. And who says that's even where I'm going."

Ruby shrugged. "I saw you eyeing that one. I do notice things contrary to popular belief. And one can never have too many ribbons! Besides, it's either I get a new ribbon or August finds out his _darling cousin_ is going out without his fascinating company."

Damn her.

* * *

"Emma! Look, it's Mr. Wickham! Oh Mr. Wickham!"

Emma starred wide eyed at her sister as she openly yelled for the attention of some soldier, right in the middle of town for all to see. Sometimes she wondered if she and Ruby were raised in the same house.

The solider, though, turned around with a warm smile on his face and Emma faltered for a moment. He was…handsome. Surprisingly handsome. Usually Emma barely noticed the militia when they came to town, that was more Ruby and Aurora's forte. But now that she was looking, well, she was having a hard time looking _away_.

He walked over, continuing to smile very genuinely, but his gaze had shifted from Ruby to Emma. She tried hard not to blush. But he was handsome. His eyes were a deep brown that reminded her of chocolate, especially the ones she had almost bough yesterday, and his hair a matching color. A thinning mustache was above his lip and his skin a rare tan that practically no one had on their skin. He was a unique handsome, not the kind you saw every day.

"Good morning Miss Benent." He said warmly to Ruby.

"Good morning to you too." Ruby grinned with a flirtatious flutter of her eyelashes. "This is my sister, Emma."

His warm smile turned on her. "Miss Bennet, pleasure to meet you." And he took her hand, which Emma surprisingly gave, a placed a chaste kiss to her knuckles. Her skin burned where they had pressed. "Officer Neal Wickham at your service."

"Pleasure." Emma answered in a shaky breathe. God, she was an absolute mess right now. What was wrong with her?

"We're going to the ribbon shop if you'd like to accompany us." Ruby offered, already beginning to walk that way as if she expected him to follow.

And he actually did.

"I'm sure Mr. Wickham has better things to do then shop for ribbons." Emma protested lightly. Secretly, she found she actually wanted him to come.

"Shockingly, no." Neal sighed dramatically. "We're quite stationary here in town and I find myself looking for any amusement to pass the time. And it might shock you to know I have excellent taste in ribbons."

"Oh really?" Emma smirked. "Not something most men would admit to."

"I'm not most men." He said with a wink. "But, for the sake of my reputation, let's not spread it amongst my ranks."

Emma chuckled. "Wouldn't want you to become the laughing stock of the militia."

"Not that they wouldn't laugh at me regularly. I'm just a poor footmen, someone of no importance." He informed as they walked into the shop. Ruby was already looking around for her soon to be new ribbon.

"Modest as well." Emma remarked and began to shop around, even though she knew exactly where the ribbon she wanted was. It wouldn't hurt to mingle, especially with such new company.

"A man of many talents." Neal laughed. "So, what's catching your eye Miss Bennet?"

"Oh I don't know." Emma said with little care, sliding her hand along the rows of material. "Something for a ball I'm soon to attend."

"Well then it must be something worthy to match your beauty." Neal reached forward and pulled at a dark green strand. "How about this? It matches your eyes quite nicely."

Emma ducked her head to hide the grin that split on her face. So, Mr. Wickham had noticed what colors her eyes where? How…nice. "It's a nice color."

"Just nice? Well, say no more, we'll find something else."

Maybe it was time to stop playing around. Without anymore preamble Emma walked over to the blue material and grabbed it. "I think this would do quite nicely."

"Blue," Neal commented with a raise of the eyebrows. "Not my first choice but I believe you could make any color look grand."

Again, Emma had to duck her head.

Mr. Wickham had decided to accompany them on the walk home, much to both Ruby and Emma's delight. He was extremely pleasant to talk to and was always telling jokes to lighten the mood. Funny, handsome, charming, Emma found herself adding to the list of Neal's attractive traits the longer she knew him.

It was odd. She had never felt this way about a man before. Ever.

"Oh look who it is!"

Emma broke away from her conversation with Neal to see, not far off in the distance, two men on horseback trotting leisurely down the road. As they came closer it became clear who they were, David and Killian.

"Hello Mr. Bingely!" Ruby cooed. "Look, I bought a new ribbon for your ball!" She flourished the pale pink object in the air with a laugh.

"It's lovely!" David smiled. "We were just on the way to your house actually. Your mother invited us for afternoon tea."

Now when on Earth had that woman managed to do that? And without telling anyone either?

"Really?" Ruby asked. "Well I hadn't known that. Thank goodness Emma and I were just on our way back. Oh!" Ruby then noticed she had introduced their new friend. "How rude of me. This is Mr. Wickham, an officer in the militia. You must invite him to your ball Mr. Bingley!"

"Ruby," Emma hissed. "You can't invite people to other people's balls."

David waved his hand away to signify it was fine. "Of course you must come Mr. Wickham."

Emma smiled gratefully (trust David to always lighten any situation) and then finally allowed herself to look at Mr. Darcy, not forgetting his cold departure the day before. She was surprised, though, to find an extremely-and outwardly-malicious look on his face. She had seen him rude before, even indifferent, but never so obviously angry. It was actually quite…scary. Those handsome features she grudgingly admitted he had were snarled up into something tense and threatening, and his eyes a dark shade of blue she didn't think possible to have. She would think he was quite capable of murder at the moment. And the worst of it all, it was aimed directly at Mr. Wickham.

Why on Earth would that be?

"Come on David, we don't want to be late." Killian said gruffly. Before he could suffer another moment in their presence Killian spurred his horse into action and galloped away at a hasty speed. David looked after him oddly and gave a quick and apologetic goodbye before chasing away to catch up to his friend.

Everyone was baffled at the scene.

And suddenly, Emma wasn't in such a rush to get home. Ruby, on the other hand, actually quickened her pace and didn't even care when there was a decent amount of distance between she and her sister. Mr. Wickham was content to stay with Emma, thankfully.

"Am I assume to correct you and Mr. Darcy know each other?" Emma asked after she was sure Ruby was out of earshot.

"I'm afraid he wasn't too subtle about it was he?" Neal laughed mirthlessly. "Yes, we know each other."

"May I also assume then, it's not the best of relationships?"

Neal sighed. "Sadly, no. I fear we share a bit of complicated past, not one I would want to bore you with."

"Well I'm not really at the present to be home, considering the new company."

Neal looked at her with surprise. "So you aren't fond of him either?'

"Well…" Emma nibbled at her lip. She didn't want to attack the man but she wanted to be truthful as well. "We're not the closest of acquaintances. I much more friendly with Mr. Bingley."

"I haven't had the pleasure to meet him. But from I did see he seemed very amicable."

"So…" Emma glanced sideways at Mr. Wickham. "You and Mr. Darcy?"

Neal scratched at the back of his head, a nervous habit Emma noticed and found quite adorable. "Well, we grew up together. My father was the pastor on his land but he had died at quite a young age. My mother had died in childbirth so I was all alone at that point. The senior Mr. Dracy took me in and raised me as one his own."

"So you and Mr. Darcy were something like brothers?"

"Yes, we were. However, things changed when senior Mr. Darcy died. Killian grew…dark. It was as if he was a new man. Suddenly, he had all this resentment towards me. All this jealousy. He couldn't stand the fact his father favored me so. He felt cheated. I, naturally, felt extremely betrayed to have lost someone so close to me and then to have Killian turn on me."

Emma swallowed thickly. "That's terrible."

"Indeed. Well, in his will the old man left me quite a sum of money and the Church as well. Killian, though, well…he wanted me out off his life as soon as possible now that his father was out of the way. He cheated me out of my inheritance and I had no choice but to join the militia. It was my only option unless I wanted to be on the streets."

Emma was awestruck. She knew Killian wasn't the most pleasant of men but to do such a thing? It was awful. Inhuman. Indecent. It made her never want to be in his company again. And to think he was at her house right now having tea. It made her skin crawl. And Neal was such a nice man, one who had lost his whole family and had no hopes for the future. How could Killian be so cruel?

"I'm…so sorry." Emma truly didn't know what else to say. What else could she possibly say?

"It's not your fault." Neal smiled despite it all. "But thank you anyway."

"How could you stand to go to a ball he'll be at?" She asked.

"I won't let him worsen my character. I will not run. If anything, he should run. He was the one to have acted so beastly."

Emma silently nodded her head. She was angry, yes, maybe even livid. But inside, her stomach was churning. For even though she wanted to hate him for such a sin, a treacherous part of her couldn't help but defend him. It was a part of her that remembered the long glances, the promises of loving a challenge, of the few times they touched.

But Emma ignored it. She desperately tried to ignore it. Killian was no one to her, despite whatever they've exchanged. She had to keep thinking that way or she was sure she'd go crazy.

* * *

"Emma…that sounds awful."

"I know!" Emma exclaimed, flopping down on the bed. "How could anyone treat another human being like that?"

Snow bit at her lip. "It is truly hard to believe."

"Wait a second," Emma looked over at her sister. "You sound like you actually _don't _believe it."

Snow looked down at her lap. "It's just…well, you said it yourself. How could someone do that?"

"So you think Mr. Wickham is lying?" Emma asked incredulously.

"Maybe not so much lying as, oh I don't know, stretching the truth? It's just we know Mr. Darcy. Sure, he's a bit standoffish but I would never think him as completely malicious."

Emma laughed. "Just a bit standoffish?"

"I know what he said about you at the Lucas' was completely rude but I think you're holding onto it a bit too tightly Emma."

"What do you mean?"

Snow shrugged. "From what I've seen, he's been trying to make it up to you ever since. You're the only one he has eyes for and I've never seen him be engaged so much in a conversation then he is with you. It's a little endearing."

"_Endearing_?" Emma cried. "It's…it's frustrating. Maddening. But not endearing. I'm just a conquest to him Snow. Nothing more."

"I'm not so sure." Snow reached forward and gently grabbed her sister's hand. "Maybe…Emma, well, you've never really be open to love. And now that's there a chance for you to have it, you're afraid. So you're hiding behind Mr. Wickham's story because it gives you a reason to pull away."

…what?

"Snow, you can't be anymore wrong. I…I don't…." Emma trailed off. How to answer that? How to…was Snow right? Was she…afraid? Was she….

Emma shook her head. No. No she can't think like that. Snow wasn't right. She couldn't be.

"Maybe we should go to bed." Emma said, rolling on her side and turning her back to her sister. Behind her she heard Snow give a soft sigh but nonetheless lay down.

"Good night." Snow said softly.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and did her best banish the thoughts swirling around in her head.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Next chapter we will have the ball! What romantic shenanigans will Emma find herself in there hm? Well, we shall see.

As always, thank you to all reviewers, please keep 'em coming!


	4. Chapter 4

"Will you stop fidgeting! You look beautiful!"

The compliment caused a rare blush to rise up Emma's cheeks. She loathed to admit it but yes, she was nervous. Extremely so.

She rarely ever did herself up like this. Her hair was pinned into a low bun, loose blonde curls escaping her and there along with a braid that went across her head like an ethereal halo. Her dress, an eggshell white freshly cleaned and pressed, showed much more cleavage then normal and had so many frills at the end that she wondered how her younger sisters wore such a fashion frequently. The only thing she didn't squirm at was the recently purchased blue ribbon that was tied nicely around her waist. But a ball was a ball and certain decorum was to be met.

Snow, as usual, looked breathtaking. Perhaps she had just called Emma beautiful but Emma was just as ready to call her awe-inspiring. Even that word didn't give her proper justice. Her dress was covered in delicate lace and scattered faux pearls while her hair done in a half up half down style, tied together with white ribbon that contrasted nicely with her raven hair.

"Aren't you nervous?" Emma inquired as the wagon rattled on. Her father, as usual, was quiet and focused on watching the passing scenery while her mother, Ruby, and Aurora were chattering away at what they were expecting to see at Mr. Bingley's. Abigail was engrossed in some small book she managed to steal away for the night.

Snow shrugged. "I suppose. But it would do me no good to be wringing my dress." She shot a pointed look at Emma's clenching hands.

Immediately Emma released her grasp with a sigh. She supposed she was acting oddly. Out of everyone in her family she was usually the one always in control. Even more so then her father. But, she supposed, it wasn't every day she had so many suitors chasing after her so that _had _to be some cause for nerves.

August was currently trotting behind them on his steed and hopefully Mr. Wickham already waiting for her at the ball. Her heart fluttered briefly at the thought of the dashing solider.

But that flutter was nothing compared to the frantic beating that occurred when her mind drifted to Mr. Darcy.

His blues eyes. His accent. His cockiness that sometimes she had to admit to be admirable determination. And his wit. But there was also his pride. So much pride. But he kept trying. No matter how much she pushed him away, he just kept coming. She wasn't' sure how she exactly felt about that anymore.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and willed away his image away. No, she couldn't think like that. Not when it came to him. And yet…Snow's words from the previous night kept echoing in her mind. Was Emma being prideful herself? Was she for some reason-_any reason_-to push Killian away?

Emma didn't get much more time to dwell on it.

Aurora leant over the open window and let out an excited squeal. "We're here!"

Netherfield Hall was done up beautifully tonight, there was no doubt about it. There were hundreds of beautifully lit candles and lanterns, hanging faux crystals, and white banners strung all over the ceilings. It was like a scene from heaven.

Almost immediately walking through the door the Bennets had all separated, some by their choice and other so not. Ruby and Aurora of course started searching for some servers for some drinks while Abigail followed Father dutifully to the parlor where the less enthusiastic party goers would be sitting. Mrs. Bennett had Snow by the arm and was dragging her away to the main hall, babbling about immediately finding Mr. Bingley.

Emma debated about following them but would rather stay away from her mother's shenanigans as much as she could. So she began to navigate through the halls, giving polite hellos as she did, trying to find some familiar face. Finally, right before she reached the dance floor, a familiar head of red hair caught her eye.

"Ariel!" She exclaimed happily.

Ariel laughed happily as she embraced her friend. "Emma! You look lovely!"

"And look at you! I love it when you put your hair up!"

She blushed lightly and gently touched at her extravagant array of braids. "Oh, well, they're nothing really…"

"Nonsense!" Emma swatted her hand away. "Now come, you must tell me of what I've missed. Ruby was a pain getting out of the house tonight-"

They were interrupted by a none too subtle cough. "Dear cousin," August said with a wide smile and ridiculous bow. "I was wondering, that is, I meant to ask you before we had left but it had been so hectic before…" Another uncomfortable cough bubbled past his lips. "Tonight I was hoping, wishing greatly, actually, that you-well, you and I could-"

A _no _was already at the tip of Emma's tongue. But even as she was ready to deliver it her mind knew it could never reach its receiver. It would be rude-in fact dangerous, to refuse August. It wasn't as if he was asking for her hand…not yet anyway.

Just before August could deliver the final blow another much more welcome voice interrupted her. "Emma!"

"Mr. Wickham," Emma breathed in relief and turned her back to her cousin. "You came."

"But of course," He answered with his usual charming smile. "And please, I beg of you, call me Neal. And who may I ask is this?"

"Oh, my friend, Miss Ariel Lucas. And may I present my cousin Reverend August Collins."

The three shared their equal sets of hellos before Neal wasted no time whisking Emma away to the dance floor. It happened so fast not even Augusts quick tongue could stop them. Ariel, thank the Lord, caught on quick and, with a wink, led her cousin away with some droll question he wouldn't be able to not answer.

"You look pretty." Neal whispered quick in her ear, his hot breathe making her skin tingle. Emma held in a surprised gasp and smiled shyly.

But then they were dancing and her embarrassment quickly forgotten. Emma had to admit, he was quit quick on his feet. But, she also had to admit, very free with his hands. Anytime he could Neal was pressing his fingertips against her, lightly brushing some bare skin or applying pressure on the side of her corset. It was a bit much and thank goodness they were moving too quick for anyone to notice. Emma was both pleased and displeased with it and at a loss of what to do. She couldn't remember the last time she actually fancied a guy let alone how to respond to advances. However, the dance would soon be over and with it all the confusion of this flirting.

"You're magnificent." Neal awed when they bowed to each other. That signature smile she was becoming all too familiar with managed to make her forget her recent confusion. Well, maybe not completely but enough to make her return the sentiment. "You must honor me with another."

_Another? _Emma thought with a nervous flip of her stomach. She could easily make some excuse but did she want to? "I…" Her eyes darted pass Neal and so happened to land on Snow, not too far in the distance, waving her hands frantically. "Actually, ah, could we resume this later? I need to talk to my sister for a moment."

His smile faltered for a brief second but too quick for Emma to notice. Neal bowed and took her hand to place a kiss to it. "But of course. I look forward to it."

"Snow what's wrong?" Emma asked urgently the moment she rushed over. "Did something happen with David? Mother?"

"What? No-nothing has happened. They're fine." She leant forward and whispered into her ear "_It's about Mr. Wickham and Mr. Darcy."_

Those two names put together sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. "Snow I told you already how I felt about that-"

"Yes but we did discuss whether it was true or not, didn't we? Well, I think I have some more words on it given from a reliable source-"

"_Reliable_?" Emma snorted. "I'll be the judge of that. Now who is it?"

"Well," Snow bit at her bottom lip. "Don't be too rash but it was Regina-"

"_Regina!"_ Emma cried, catching the eyes of some unwanted people near them. "You can't be serious!"

Snow grabbed her arm and pulled her near toward a more secluded alcove. It was quiet odd actually, not even the sound of the bands or the merriment of the crowd seemed to disrupt them here. "Emma, I know you don't like her much but take into consideration she is Mr. Darcy's friend and wouldn't speak any ill towards him."

"That is exactly why I don't trust her." Emma argued. "She's bias. Even if Mr. Darcy is the villain in all this she wouldn't dare say so to someone inquiring about the matter. If you ask me I would even dare day she has her eye on him."

Well that was certainly not the thing to say. Snow's face dropped in a matter of a millisecond but not in anger, which Emma had thought such a statement would invoke, but more of some deep kind of sadness. Looking so beautiful the way Snow did tonight the expression was sickeningly displaced.

Almost afraid to ask, Emma said hesitantly "What is it?"

"I never realized," Snow said in a crushed whisper. "How adamant you are to be alone in your life."

"I-what?"

"_Emma_" Snow grasped her sister by the shoulders. "First it was using his ill manner as an excuse. Then Mr. Wickham. And now you're resorting to hiding behind Regina?"

The comfortable silence the alcove had provided now became an icy chill that seeped into Emma's pores. Now she yearned to hear the sounds of the party if only to drown out the words of her sister and the thoughts attacking her mind. Every doubt and insecurity she had so desperately tried to keep caged within herself were screaming out for freedom, threatening to tear her apart from the inside if not granted it.

But Snow was still looking at her, waiting for some kind of answer but Emma could barely manage to bring together a coherent though let alone a word. So, helplessly, she stuttered out. "H-Hiding? I'm not-how could you…I…"

Snow's hands slid from shoulders to up her neck till they rested against her cheeks, palming them lovingly. "You're my sister and I want to see you happy. But it won't happen if you don't let it even have a chance."

"Why him?" Emma breathed out, her voice much shakier then she wanted to admit. "Wickham shows just as much interest and I'm much more obliged to receive him."

"Oh Emma," Snow chuckled. "How much you don't know about yourself. I've seen you interact with them both and it's more than obvious who brings out the most life in you. Look, I know that you're not use to being scared. It's not emotion you allow since you're so strong and willful all the time. But Emma, I'm here to tell you, it's okay to be scared. _It's okay_."

Burning, unwanted tears stung at Emma's eyes and it took everything in her to not allow them to fall. Wasn't this meant to be a pleasant and fun filled ball? And wasn't it Snow who they were trying to match with a man?

"Snow, David will be wondering where you are." Emma said with a shaky laugh, pulling away from her warm touch. "I believe we should focus more on you then me."

"How could I focus on my own happiness above yours?" Snow asked as if was the most ridiculous thing she ever heard in the world. "You're my sister!"

"And your mine. So please, let's go find David and try to enjoy ourselves tonight okay? Leave all this other business to another night."

"Fine. But Emma, promise me, you'll give him a chance? Please?"

And how could she deny the kindest human being in existence anything?

* * *

No matter how much Emma wanted to fulfill Snow's request (and she was trying really hard to convince herself she was just doing it for Snow and not for herself) Mr. Darcy was making it difficult to do so. In other words, he was nowhere to be found.

He was here, there was no doubt about it, but by some chance (or maybe not) he was managing to never be in the same room as Emma.

And she was truly at a loss as to how she felt about it.

Thank goodness, though, there were plenty of things to distract her. Neal had come back for his dance which was much more pleasant then the first and even had her agreeing to a third. August had reappeared and there was no way to avoid him at this point but thankfully all he asked of her was some small talk and a dance of his own. Whatever had dissuaded him from asking his original question Emma was grateful for. She was even surprised to find he and Ariel share a dance.

Other than those small events her friends and family kept her busy. There was Ruby and Aurora to stop from making too much of a mess of themselves, her mother to bear with, her father to find some quiet, and even Abigail offered some amiable companionship. She mainly kept to Snow and David but there were the times he would manage to drag her out onto the dance floor. Emma never realized how difficult it was to get her sister to accomplish such a task. Honestly, she never realized how shy Snow could truly be till this night. Or, at least, how much _more _shy. It was more than obvious all of David's affections were for her, what further need was there to be coy? Or in Snow's case, just plain modest.

But Emma tried not to let it bother her. It was more than obvious David wanted her and no one else. It was only a matter of time before a proposal would be in their future.

"Look who seems to be leaving the party early…" Ariel whispered in her ear and pointed over to the doors that led to the backyard.

Emma's eyes widened in horror to see Aurora and some nameless soldier sneaking away into the dark night in a fit of quiet laughter.

"My God," Emma growled lowly. "Let me go handle that. Make sure to handle any questions?"

Ariel nodded her head and gave her a push. "Hurry before something happens."

Emma rushed as discreetly as she could to the doors and hoped no one was watching as she walked outside. She had only a brief history with the grounds of the manor, the onetime David and Killian had taken her out to the gardens. So if her sister wasn't on the main path she was really at a loss at what to do. But someone must have been looking out for her for thankfully no one else had decided to take a late night stroll.

"_Aurora!"_ Emma hissed out into the open air. "Aurora you come out here right now or I'll go get father and you can answer to him! _Aurora!_"

A bush surrounded by beds of blue flowers a few feet before her began to rustle, followed by some whispers, before an extremely looking angry Aurora appeared. "Emma. What. Do. You. Want?" She seethed, her thin arms trembling as she crossed them across chest.

"What I want?" She laughed and threw her hands in the air. "What I want is for you to show some _manners _and go back inside and act like _a proper lady_ who doesn't hide in bushes with _strange men_!"

"He's not strange!" Aurora protested. "Philip, Philip come here!"

The bush rustled again and then the solider stepped out, looking shamed enough for the both of them. All three of them actually. "My lady," He said sheepishly. "This looks…bad, but I assure you, I had no indecent motives of bring your sister out here. We were simply going to talk-"

"I'm sure you were." Emma snapped and sent him a very vicious glare. "Now Aurora, back inside. Now."

The younger girl let out a whine-a full out whine-and then stomped past Emma and back into the manor, Philip following quickly after her.

Emma shook her head and grabbed the bridge of her nose. "My Lord what _was _she thinking?" She asked to the night sky. Of course no one answered the reason to still be out here was gone. She grabbed her skirt lightly and was about to return inside when a shout somewhere from the east of the garden caught her attention.

It had been short and blunt, low so it had to be a male's, but it sounded extremely distressed. Not even thinking twice about it she gathered her dress and rushed over, eve trampling over some flower beds to do it. Someone was obviously in trouble and maybe she could help somehow or at least cry for help if the situation proved too much-

Emma met a concrete wall, a small one that only reached a few centimeters past her waist, and peered over it to look down a slope where another gallery area was. There she saw too very familiar faces.

Emma gasped silently when Mr. Darcy's fist connected hard with the side of Neal's face.

He fell down immediately, his knees scarping painfully against the concrete floor. "Bastard" Neal spat, blood flying from his mouth to Killian's feet.

"You're the bloody bastard." Killian growled back. "Having the gall to show up here tonight?"

"Did I ruffle your feather's Darcy?" Neal asked cheekily, looking up at him. "Was my mere presence too much for you to handle?"

Killian lunged forward too quick to comprehend and hauled Neal up to his feet, shaking him roughly. "I should kill you." He threatened so quietly that Emma had to lean forward to hear him. "I should kill you _right now_."

Neal laughed-actually laughed-and in that moment he looked like a true madman. "Do it!" He challenged. "Do it and ruin your friend's pretty party! Let all his guests see just how _uncivilized _Mr. Darcy can be!"

"Think I care about them?" Killian snarled. "All I care about is bashing in that face of yours."

"Then. Do. It."

The taunt, delivered so recklessly and void of emotion, made Emma tremble something terrible and finally spur her into action. This-whatever this was-had to stop before something truly awful happened. And the way Neal kept goading Killian, it was bound to happen any minute.

"Stop!" She called out to them.

Both of their heads whipped towards her in surprise but their stances didn't change.

"Please stop!" Emma called again and raced down the stairs that would bring her two them. "You have to stop! Both of you!"

"Emma-" Neal began but was cut off quickly by Killian, "This has nothing to do with you." He said coldly. "Go back inside."

"Not until you let him go." She said strongly and walked boldly right up to them.

Again Neal tried to say something and again Killian interrupted. "Miss Bennet" He growled, not even bothering to hide his anger, "I would hate for you to see something like this so, _please_, go back inside." The please was obviously there just as a formality.

Emma shook her head. "If you don't do anything then I won't see anything."

"You insufferable woman!" Killian spat and stepped toward her. Thankfully, doing that meant he had to let go of Neal and when he did the other man scrambled back, his feet not moving fast enough.

"Emma we should go." He said, his feet still moving backward.

Killian shot him a dark look over his shoulder. "As if she's going anywhere with you."

"I think I can decide for myself thank you." She said steely. "Mr. Wickham you should clean yourself up before anyone sees you." But she made no move to join him and the fact she had used his title wasn't lost to his ears.

"You're…you're _staying_?"

"And maybe you should go as well," Emma continued as if she didn't hear him. "I'm sure Mr. Bingley would not take kindly to hearing you distressed his best friend in such a manner."

He blinked at her in confusion, his brown eyes ridiculously wide, before he shook his head with a mirthless laugh. "You know what? Have fun with him." Then he finally went, not saying another word as he did.

Emma, of course, wasted no time at getting to the matter of things. The door barely shut behind Neal before she rounded on Killian, meeting his narrowed glare with one of her own.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Like I said love, has nothing to do with you."

It was a dismissive statement and Emma was in no mood to be _dismissed_. "You can't start fights at other people's balls. You can't start fights period. It's-it's-"

"Not very gentleman like?" He supplied. "Because I think you've told me quite a number of times how I'm already not a gentleman in your eyes."

"Well you're having a hard time proving me otherwise!"

"What do you want from me _Miss Bennet?_" Her name was said in no friendly terms. Not at all. It was dripping in fury and laced with bitterness. It honestly made Emma a little scared. In his anger Killian stepped even closer to Emma, drawing their bodies so near together it was beyond the lines of appropriateness. But Emma already knew in their short acquaintance that Mr. Darcy paid little heed to personal space.

Her mouth fell agape, empty of any answer.

"I care nothing of your opinion and you resent me for it. Then I try to win your approval and you still resent me. Yet you let _him_ in your good graces all too easily-"

"You know _nothing_ about him and I-"

"Don't I?" He laughed humorlessly. "Anyone at this ball could have a pretty good guess. Tell me darling, how many dances have you two shared tonight? How many times as he touched you and you've smiled encouragingly back?"

Anger and indignation bust in Emma's veins and all she wanted to do was slap him straight across the face. How dare he say such things to her? "I don't have to stand for this." She hissed and went to move past him but his hand shot out, gripping her wrist tightly.

"You didn't answer my question from before." He said, a little calmer then his past words. Still, they vibrated deeply with strong emotion.

"What question?" She snapped but should have just shrugged his hold away and marched inside.

His blue eyes sought out hers, imploring her with their intensity. "What do you _want _from me?"

"Nothing" She answered quickly, too quickly. It was an answer on instinct. Out of fear. The moment it left her lips she knew it to be wrong yet she did nothing to amend it. Even when the hurt flashed in his eyes she still remained silent, even when every fiber of her being told her to do otherwise.

Killian's hand dropped hers. The skin where he had touched was doused in a bitter cold that spread all the way to Emma's own heart.

"You came here to save him then." He said quietly, slowly, as if it hurt to do so. "Why not just have left with him?"

"I…" Emma thought hard for a good answer but found there wasn't one. Not if she didn't want to lie that is. But why hadn't she left with Neal? Perhaps Snow's words at hit harder then she thought. Maybe she had been too rash in judging Killian and Neal's odd behavior towards him only spurred on her distrust. But how could she say that to Killian without giving him hope? Without him thinking that maybe she returned his sentiments…?

But what if she did want him to know?

"He told me what happened between the two of you." She decided on saying. It wasn't a good enough answer but it was all she could muster to say aloud. "That you-"

"I don't care to hear it again." Killian snapped. "Living it was quite enough. But label me curious to how it has anything to do with you."

"Well, I…I suppose it doesn't-"

"Then why take interest in it?"

God he was making too much sense. But Snow had been right. She had latched so tightly onto the story of his supposed evil because it allowed her to hate him-to push him away. In truth, whatever the truth was that is, how could Emma let such an event that effected in her in no way say her emotions so?

"Trying to figure out your character I suppose."

"Are you know?" Killian titled his head to the side, regarding her, some light feeling once again entering her features. "I suppose you deciding to stay with me is a good sign then?"

The story is still a mystery to her and its driving her mad but his statement makes her think he's more innocent Neal made him about to be. But she wants to know-wants to know so badly-but she feared it would just take the conversation southward again.

"Dance with me" He said suddenly. His hand rose up and reached forward, his fingers practically wiggling with excitement. "Dance with me Miss Bennet."

She wants to. Emma is truly surprised to find she wants to. But still, the need to find out what happened between he and Mr. Wickham is nagging at the back of her mind and it wants to be appeased more then she wants to dance. But maybe she should stop chasing after the truth. At least for now anyway. Now, maybe, the best thing to do was to dance.

And so they did.

Emma caught the surprised looks of half her family, Ariel, and Regina as she walked onto the floor with Mr. Darcy by her side.

Snow and David were joining in on as well but she noticed both of them share a secretive kind of smile.

It wasn't a fast tune but not terribly slow either, just enough to keep them in constant movement and make Emma's head near dizzy. But she found if she remained looking at Mr. Darcy, just as his gaze was fixed so pointedly on her, it cleared her head and dulled her senses to everyone else around them.

For a moment that seemed to last for ages, it was just him and her on the dance floor.

Fear crept into Emma's heart. But also excitement. It was driving her mad, pleasantly mad but mad nonetheless.

The song ended but Emma would have kept going had Mr. Darcy stopped himself. They both bowed to each other then clapped for the band, as etiquette required, but then stood dumbly in front of each other at a loss at what to do next.

But another dance was starting and they needed to move if they weren't going to join. Mr. Darcy finally did so, walking over to her and placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her away. "In your quest to figure out my character," He began as they walked into the crowd, "How did my dancing technique fare with you?"

A laugh escaped Emma's lips. "It didn't hurt you if that's what you're wondering."

"Thank the Lord. I don't know if you noticed Miss Bennet but you're a very hard woman to please."

Again she laughed. That was twice in a row. "And you, Mr. Darcy, are a hard man to like."

"But," He stopped their precision next to window, private enough they could talk without disturbance. "Not that hard, if I could be so bold to ask?"

Emma sucked in a breath and eyed him seriously, noting all the vulnerability and hope now soaking in every one of his features. And it was all honest. Not a lie at all. "Perhaps…not."

"And, if I could be bold once again," Killian tongue suddenly darted out, signaling his lips were dry with nerves. Emma shamefully watched the whole interaction and barely mustered enough care to be embarrassed. "Back in the gardens, when you said you wanted nothing from me…"

Emma's face grew hot and her breathe hitched. When had he gotten so close yet again?

"Where you, perhaps, mistaken as well?"

"I…" This was it. One answer, one right answer, and she could change this whole relationship in one fell swoop. This time, though, Emma didn't want to be afraid. "I-"

A loud _crash _broke their intense stare and had the two of them looking to the left. There was none other than Emma's mother, her face red and flushed as she laughed like a lunatic. A waiter was crouched on the floor, cleaning a fallen tray of champagne glasses. Everywhere there was glass and liquid, the man looking frantic, and her mother just kept laughing.

"So, so, so sorry dear! Truly didn't see you there! Must have had one more than necessary!" Her laughter just continued and she just kept standing there, making her drunkenness even more apparent.

Then Ruby and Aurora rushed forward, their own faces flushed. They two of them starting yelling-near screaming-about some soldiers, laughing along with their mother and gushing about _men _in public. They weren't even trying to be discreet. And by now everyone was tarring and whispering, laughing themselves.

Emma stepped numbly forward, her body wanting to stop it but her mind at a loss at how to do it.

"Snow's not even dancing with David anymore-" Ruby suddenly informed and then she grabbed at her sister's arm and pulled her away, probably going back to their soldiers. The new piece of information finally napped Mrs. Bennet out of her drunken stupor and she rushed away, shoving people as she did to go and amend the situation.

Emma's back prickled in fear and embarrassment. Dimly she wondered if her father and Abigail were managing to take care of themselves. But, above it all, she just want to find Snow. Or maybe Ariel. Someone who she could rely on-

"Excuse Miss Bennet but I have to go."

Killian. She had nearly forgotten he was there. Oh no. He had seen that. All of it. But where-Emma turned her head to see his back retreating into the crowd and into some other room. Was that it then? They were about to have a genuine moment, she ready to confess true feelings, and he just up and leaves like that?

Emma wasn't just embarrassed now. No, now she was hurt. And all she wanted to do was go home.

* * *

**Author's**** Note: **So I took a lot of liberties switching up the ball scene, especially with Wickham actually coming, so i hope you all liked it! And the truth of what happened between him and Killian will come up again. And I know the scene between Aurora and Philip never happened in P&P but I just couldn't help myself, I had to stick him in there! (PS he was totally telling the truth to Emma, he had nothing but honorable intentions, even if Aurora didn't hehe). I may even include him again sometime in the future if you all would be interested in that!

Emma and Killian may have almost had a moment here but thats the keyword: almost. So why things may have started go uphill for our favorite couple its about to go downhill...again. But bear with me there will be Captain Swan love on the horizon! Besides, all P&P fans know theres a lot more ground to cover before these two get their happy ending ;)

Thank you for the continued support and reviews!


End file.
